You're My Sanctuary
by blackhawkcawcaw
Summary: Stella O'Leary was told her medical talents could be used elsewhere instead of miles off the action. Little did she know the trials she was about to face, the sacrifice that would be made saving the men she called her brothers. Through it all she finds her sanctuary when all turns dark.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Stella O'Leary was told her medical talents could be used elsewhere instead of miles off the action. Little did she know the trials she was about to face, the sacrifice that would be made saving the men she called her brothers. Through it all she finds her sanctuary when all turns dark.**

 **Chapter One: The Late Arrival**

* * *

 **July 1942**

Stella O'Leary was used to the stares directed her way, throughout her short 20 year span of life. She knew what it felt like to be given odd looks, considering a "pretty dame such as herself" _should not_ be playing Football in the middle of a downpour of rain and _should_ be instead "fussed with giving more attention to your looks" before stepping out her front door instead of opting for a simple ponytail.

She didn't do it for the attention.

She didn't like the attention, which was why her cheeks were growing hot, walking down the dusty track, with her belongings slung over her back, having a large majority of the United States Army giving her the bulge-eyed look on their face... and the odd wolf-whistle much to her dismay.

She didn't do it to get anybody's attention or sympathy, or confusion. She was simply the way she was. Slightly unconventional for an ideal woman, and certainly knew being recruited for the United States army would put the nail on the coffin. But she knew she had a place amongst these men. Whether they would all accept her really wasn't her problem.

"Why on earth is she wearing a goddamn US Airbourne uniform?" a whisper erupted, and Stella pretended that she did not hear that snide remark. Toccoa was already looking to be promising, she thought glumly to herself.

Her green eyes scanned for Cabin 13, having no hope so far.

"Hey um, Miss?" a young man to her left addressed. "Yeah you" he smiled, noticing her peering around her not to mistake the address. "Are ya lost?" he asked, taking his hands out of his pockets and walking closer.

Stella peered over the young man's shoulder, noticing a group of his friends watching with amused expressions in a large clump.

"Why would I be lost?" she questioned, not wanting to appear too stand-offish. The bright sun was making her eyes ache from squinting all day. "I was told to report to Cabin 13 to Easy Company's barracks. You wouldn't happen to know where that is?" Stella added, with a kind smile.

"You're Easy Company?" the young man replied, not sounding either surprised or disgusted, almost pleased, which was a little bit encouraging for Stella, thankful that he wasn't being sexist, _so far_.

"Yes I am, or so it says on here" she beamed, checking again that it was all on the paper held in her hand.

"Oh you're the new medic! I'm impressed. You've caused quite the stir around here" he answered, meaning no harm, taking off his helmet to reveal his dark brown tousled hair and slight face. She was surprised and a little embarrassed that she had caused a bit of talk around Toccoa.

"I'm Joe Liebgott" he added, offering his hand to shake. She took it gladly and returned her shake with a grateful expression. He was certainly handsome but Stella immediately quashed the thought.

Flanking to his right, he was joined by another man who added in "Winter's told us we were to expect an additional Combat Medic". He had kind eyes and clean-cut auburn hair which made her immediately think of her younger brother Charlie.

"I'm sure you weren't quite expecting the medic to be a female" she cringed, noticing the few men still giving her odd glances, in her uniform. Her response made the young man's smile widen, which was infectious for Stella too.

"Well when said female out-scores most male contenders in application, it's hard for the US military to turn her down" he immediately responded, earning an impressed nod of approval from Liebgott. Her ears were heating up and was thankful she wore her hair down in loose curls to cover them. "Well we all were curious as to how they let you in so had to ask... sorry" he added, noticing her shyness to the attention. It made his grin multiply.

"We're not sorry. Have to warn ya though some of the boys are already seeing who will pop the question first" Liebgott added with a devilish grin.

Before Stella could so much as ask by what he meant or introduce herself to both of the men, a loud voice interrupted shouting "Malarkey! Liebgott! Meeting was outside the mess hall! Why do I find two of my soldiers off onto the side?". Immediately both stood straight, averting their gaze from Stella, standing rigid and saluting.

Stella was too startled to react or know what to do as a tall man with dark eyes stormed over, death written all over his expression. As he came closer it was apparent that this man must've been their C.O. which only made Stella panic more. She'd always prided herself on dealing well with first impressions but felt queasy as this fuming man came closer.

"Explain yourself Private Malarkey!" he shouted, standing far too close for him to shout in their faces.

"We were to expect a Combat Medic in our company, Sir and noticed that she was lost finding her way" Malarkey replied evenly, keeping his gaze dead straight ahead. As the man's gaze averted from Malarkey and Liebgott to Stella, she dropped her satchel to the ground and her posture instinctively straightened. Out of nervous habit, she was chewing the inside of her cheek to stop herself from wavering.

This explanation did not offer any comfort for the man, as it was clear as day but her eyes still met his evenly.

"Why are you not standing at attention, _woman_?" the last word coming out as if it were meant to insult her. She responded almost immediately, following his orders, out of fear of getting socked in the kneecap. To her dismay he stepped closer, lowering his voice to a warning.

"Name?"

"Private Stella O'Leary, Sir" she replied evenly, too concerned that hesitation would lead to being shot, just by the indication on his face. His eyes narrowed and voice lowered so only she could hear, but it was clear that Malarkey and Liebgott could hear, judging by their stares.

"Lucky for you _princess_ I'm your C.O. Captain Sobel. You follow my orders. Colonel Sink told me of your qualifications in nursing, however we are yet to see if you'll stand the test of my company at Toccoa. If I receive any indication that you uphold your weak willed womanly status you will leave immediately. And if you end up fraternizing with any of my men," he stole a side glance at Malarkey and Liebgott "I will seek to have your case sent to Court-Martial! Have I made myself quite clear enough for you?"

"Yes sir" Stella replied, her voice not wavering, as much as her fist ached from clenching tightly and anger bubbling up inside of her. She wasn't here to mess around and find a godforsaken husband.

"Good. I'm hoping that this is all a little hiccup so I may proceed without having a woman in my company. It's very unethical having the weaker sex amongst my men" he spat, stepping away swiftly to turn to Malarkey and Liebgott, who straightened. Stella dared her eyes to avert their way, noticing Malarkey working his jaw.

"You've both earned yourselves with the honour of your weekend passes being revoked. Back in formation!"

"Yes sir" both muttered, shooting Stella a quick glance before leaving. She firmly kept her eyes off their gaze in case another wave of embarrassment overcame her. _The last thing I bloody wanted was getting both men in trouble_ , she thought glumly.

"At ease" Sobel instructed, a small smirk gracing his features. _So he likes being a bit of a bully does he? Oh swell._

"Report to barracks and let's just hope you're not more than five minutes, otherwise you're running up Currahee!" he barked, cocking his head in the direction of the large hill.

"Yes sir" Stella quickly added, picking up her satchel and walking away as fast as possible from Captain Sobel, in search of Cabin 13, already lost once again.

She dared herself to turn around and observe Easy Company and her eyes landed on Malarkey who was looking right back at her, mouthing "Cabin 13" and pointing to her right. A thankful smile graced her features and she went as quickly as possible, not finding the idea of running up that hill all that thrilling.

* * *

Standing in the scorching Georgian heat was making Stella's head spin and there was that persistent bug flying around her, making her nose twitch. The urge to swat it away was burning a hole into her brain.

"You _people_ are at the position of attention!" Sobel barked, snapping Stella out of her tortuous daze. _Well at least he didn't just address the population of men in this company. Everybody except me._

"Private Perconte, have you been blousing your trousers over your boots like a paratrooper?"

"No sir" Frank replied.

"Then explain the creases at the bottom" Sobel bit back.

"No excuse sir".

"Volunteering for the paratroop infantry is one thing, Private Perconte, but you've got a _long_ way to prove that you belong here. Your weekend pass is revoked."

 _Well shit._

Onto his next victim, the clown Luz.

"Name".

"Luz, George" he replied, looking as if he was in the midst of shitting his pants from what I could see.

"Dirt in the rear-side aperture. Pass revoked" Sobel bit back. He proceeded to scan, prowling for his next victim to be a certified asshole to.

"When did you sew on these chevrons, Sergeant Lipton?"

"Yesterday, sir".

"Long enough to notice this. Revoked". _Was he pulling on the tiniest thread?!_

"Sir" Lipton replied grudgingly.

"Name".

"Malarkey, Donald G." His voice sounded out right next to Stella, catching her off guard.

"Malarkey is slang for _bullshit_ , isn't it?" Sobel asked in such a manner that any other reply would've had his ass in the dog house. _He's sensitive about his surname you dickhead._

"Yes sir" he diligently replied.

"Rust on the butt-plate hinge spring, Private _Bullshit_. Revoked."

Skip turned around as Sobel sauntered off, catching Malarkey's eye and mine. It wasn't until Sobel's pace paused in front of Stella did she realise it was her turn for the onslaught. _Fucking hell._

 _It wasn't as if I was mourning the loss of my weekend pass as much as I was dreading what tactic Sobel had of humiliating me in front of the company this time around._

His eyes were scanning and criticizing her up and down making her skin crawl. The silence made her worries ever the more multiplied.

"Name" he asked, his voice lower than before as if it were revolting to talk to her.

"O'Leary, Stella A." she diligently replied, removing the rifle from her arm sling.

"Have you had your hair trimmed since I last requested?" he asked, and to Stella it seemed he was standing taller than before, looking down on her. _Keep that chin up for pete's sake._

"No sir". Her caramel brown hair barely went past her chest and dreaded what he was about to ask her to do. _Please no male hair cut just to let me keep the little dignity I have left in this goddamn infantry._

"Has there been some sort of delay at the _salon_ for your cut and colour?" Sobel asked, making her work her jaw, concealing the sudden urge to spit on his face for his sexism.

"No excuse, Sir".

"Pass revoked, and will continue to be until that hair is above your shoulders" he finalized and staunched off, making her let out the breath she didn't realise she had been holding.

"Un-fucking-believable" A familiar voice whispered once Sobel was out of ear shot. Looking beside herself she met Malarkey's gaze, which had the look of somebody very clearly ticked off by that exchange. She offered her friend a small smile which explained enough for him to figure out it was okay and that he shouldn't get worked up over it.

Malarkey had been Stella's friend for the good part of one month and by this time Stella had learnt that treating her like dirt set him off and the majority of the time it was from Sobel. She could easily say all the men in Easy found him infuriating and sometimes wished they could punch him in the face, but Stella felt particularly warmed that Malarkey cared and watched out for her.

In response his eyebrows dropped from creasing and the grimace instantly vanished from his mouth as Stella offered him a smile. She rolled her eyes in amusement, blowing and shaking her head as if to get rid of an imaginary hair out of her face. His response was a small huff of laughter with a wide grin. _Quit staring at him! Especially at his hazel eyes. Break. The. Contact._

She instantly snapped her head back to the front, wiping that involuntary smile off her face, shaking her head. Thank god Sobel was too preoccupied bullying Liebgott not to notice their small exchange. _So much for standing at attention._

"I wouldn't take this rusty piece of shit to war" Sobel began, yet another lecture, Malarkey straightening beside her. "And I will not take you to war in your condition. Now thanks to these men and _woman_ and their infractions every man who had a weekend pass has now lost it. Now change into your P.T gear. We're running Currahee".

"Second platoon fall out. You have two minutes" Winter commanded, with everybody proceeding in a hurried fashion.

* * *

Stella felt as if Sobel was trying to make everybody at this point hate each other for taking away their passes, which in turn made her mood highly pissed off. Didn't help that Perconte was whinging like a school boy with a smacked bum either. "I ain't going up that hill".

"Hey Perconte. What are you thinking of blousing your pants?" Martin jabbed, already in his P.T gear.

"Hey, shut up Martin, he jigged everybody!".

"Yeah well you should know better! Don't give him no excuses!"

"Excuses. Well why don't you-"

"Cut the whining you two" Stella muttered harshly walking past and throwing her combat jacket angrily onto her bed. "He took a jab at everybody for no good reason and it's no point bitchin' over it, so move before he grills us even further".

Martin and Perconte didn't look impressed to say the least but before any of them had a smart retort Lipton walked in shouting "Alright let's go on the road. P.T formation! Let's move move move!".

Stepping out the cabin first, Stella sauntered over not following anybody in particular ignoring the stares of the other men from other companies. She hated the P.T regulation gear as the short's felt like they rode halfway up her ass, not giving her legs any decency.

Wolf whistles sounded off in front of her making Stella grit her jaw, choosing to ignore the jabs. "Heya dollface, with an ass like that I'd show you a good time, waddaya say?"

"Hey toots, at least let me take you for a wine an' dine before you show me that much leg".

Cheeks flaming and fist clenching, she pushed onwards to her assembling area with the crowd of Dog Company irritably in front of her.

"Ah Easy Company" one called from a metre in front of Stella making her sigh in relief. _Never walk Camp Toccoa in P.T by yourself ever again, Stella O'Leary._ "While you're running, don't worry we'll take your dames to the movies for ya".

"Asshole" Stella muttered under her breath slowing down her pace so she walked safely beside Liebgott. Thank god for his sass full of remarks "Yeah good. They need some female company".

"Speaking of the movies, _toot's_ waddaya say?" the loudest one called, and knowing her was addressing Stella made her look up from the ground. She could almost feel some of the men around her bristle in anticipation.

She looked the prick straight in the eye with a smirk. "Oh gee I don't know. Let me know when you put on some big boy pants and train like a real fucking soldier and then I may reconsider, _sweet-cheeks_ ". To top it all off, flipping the bird was her finale. She felt a hand give her a hard pat on the back and the grand ol' Luz's laughter rising from behind her. Malarkey behind her was also smiling with glee, relishing the sharp-tongue she had inherited.

"Don't think we'll need to worry about her falling for any bloke" Liebgott smirked.

"What a shame, ey Malark?" George Luz whispered to Don beside him.

"Can it, Luz" Malarkey shot back, following Joe's lead as they ran past the Dog Company members, worried that they were late to their assembling. He hoped Stella hadn't heard that.

And what he found so annoying is that all during that blasted run up Currahee is what Luz had said. Even if it was a small thing he bloody wished it didn't bother him so much.

* * *

 **So let me know what you all think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Adjusting**

 **July 1942**

She'd just changed back into her gear for sleep, well past 9 o'clock after taking a shower. The later hours were the only time she could manage to get a shower with no guys catching a look. She'd also entrusted Guarnere to stand guard and he was happy as it meant she'd give him her pack of smokes every week. She chose him knowing Bill was a bit more decent, also had a girl back home he kept yapping on about. Helped too that he was one of the toughest in Easy that would leave most running in the opposite direction if they crossed him. Yes, William Guarnere was the perfect man for the job.

Her hair was still damp and she turned towards herself in the mirror, taking a good look after one month of Toccoa. She'd never paid much attention to her appearances but couldn't help herself, peering closer. She'd noticed her face was slimming down, her jawline more angular than before. Her skin had turned a few shades darker across her face, freckles now lightly dusting her nose. Her hair hung loosely down, slightly knotted from dampness which reminded her...

It was in need of a haircut. She needed some scissors.

She huffed putting her gear back on, collecting her towel and sauntering back to Easy's cabin listening to Guarnere talking shit about almost every guy that had dropped out so far. Calling them "ninny's". She had to conceal the amusement she wore. Even if most of the guys were decent.

"And that Private White. Apparently just sittin' there like some lost puppy with Lipton trying to get his scrawny ass movin'. Just like that the kid was gone".

"I liked him! The two conversations I had with him gave a good impression. And you could barely call him a kid. What does that make us then?" Stella scoffed, kicking dust in the process.

"Yeah but I can tell with the likes of you that there is a maturity. You can actually tackle Sobel's bitchin'. Caught me by surprise I must admit" Bill replied, walking with that intimidating swagger of his that had a few passing privates looking down to their feet. _No chance of any guys of other companies getting the wrong idea and asking me out with Bill around to scare them off._

"I caught you by surprise? Wow, you must've _certainly_ thought highly of me beforehand".

"Well what else did you expect when a bird pops up in army greens for training camp, looking like the most exercise she'd ever gotten is grabbin' a dress off a sale rack" Bill teased, which was met with a look by Stella that could quite easily kill a man.

"Ah, don't give me that look. Didn't take long for me to realise the angel with that _gorgeous_ smile could give men a run for their money. You do your gender a great service" Bill winked good-natured and in such a way that had Stella smiling herself. He got away with teasing her a little too often.

When they'd arrived back the room smelt of cigarettes, but when did it not?

Most of the men were minding their own business or the select few were playing Craps. She'd walked her way across the room to where Doc was sprawled across his bed, reading a medical book of some sorts. Looked like Pneumonia today.

"Hey Eugene, you wouldn't happen to have your supply kit with you? Left mine in the med locker this afternoon and it's probably all locked up at this time" she queried, standing at the end of his bed.

Eugene slackened the book he was grasping and gave her raised eyebrows as if to ask "What on earth would you need a supply kit for past 9 o'clock?".

"Need some scissors" Stella swiftly replied, grabbing a strand of her hair. "Don't want Sobel pinning me and taking away my darn weekend pass".

"Yeah I got you covered" he replied calmly, although Eugene always sounded calm. It was probably his Cajun drawl. "Hope you're not going to butcher your hair all by yourself".

He handed her the scissors, surprisingly sharper than expected.

"I don't know how many of Easy's past resume included _hairdresser extraordinaire_ " she scoffed walking off with a thankful nod.

She sat down on her bed, laying her towel around her shoulders, detangling the knots in her damp hair. She'd raised her hand to begin chopping off each strand not quite caring what it looked like, as long as it was above the shoulders but was stopped.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" Liebgott called from across the room in the middle of observing Craps, raising the alarm for everybody to look his way. They'd all swiveled to where his gaze was now landing which was right on a frozen Stella, looking quite sheepish.

"Cutting my hair, _asshole_ " she said, stating the obvious. 'Asshole' was a term of endearment Stella used on the like's of Lieb. He sighed, walking over and holding out his hand for the scissors.

"Oh no, you're not touching my hair" she warned.

"I know you don't know much about me sweetheart but I dabbled in barbering before I signed up for this horse-shit".

" _Barbering_ is for men's hair".

"Like you could do much better, now hand the scissors over" he smugly replied, holding his hand out once again. This time she relented, reluctantly swiveling round for him to begin.

"Not inside, unless everybody in here wants your hair flying around for weeks, causing a fucking itch" he added.

"I'd sure like some, keep as a memento" Luz called cheekily which was responded by two death glares from Stella and Liebgott. _Touchy._

They both walked outside onto the steps where there was still a lot of clear light from the barracks.

"Just above the shoulders, got it? If you give me a mohawk or a Hitler cut I swear I will stick those scissors up some place uncomfortable so you won't be able to take a shit for months" she grumbled in a low voice, of course Joe not taking any of her crap-talk seriously. By this time most of Easy inside had turned their attentions back to Craps or their own little daydreams. The odd few observed, some even jealous of Joe's situation right now. Heck, they were all deprived of female company and it dug a hole further each time Sobel would take away their passes for the weekend.

Joe ran his hand through Stella's hair cautiously, feeling as though she would snap at any time. He'd never actually cut a girls hair before but he wasn't going to let that slip. He just knew he'd do a better job than she ever could. One thing he always did but failed to notice was he stuck out his tongue to the side in concentration. Stella would later notice this while he was shaving mohawks onto Paratroopers before D-Day landings.

Her hair was certainly nicer than doing any guy's hair, that Joe was sure of. It smelt like summer fruits to him, probably because she'd just showered. It was incredibly soft too. He let her hair fall in-between his fingers, and then snipped the first piece, watching her chocolate hair fall to the floor. It was actually a pity for Joe to have to chop her hair like this, as much as she'd do his head in at times. He just hoped she wasn't one of those girls he'd seen at his father's shop that after getting their hair cut drastically shorter would then cry hysterically.

Too many tears for him to handle.

After ten minutes in silence, mostly because Stella was holding her breath, keeping deadly still apart from sneezing once when a piece of hair tickled her nose.

"You were fucking lucky those scissors weren't near your ear" Joe snickered.

She hadn't even realised he had finished until he removed the towel from her shoulders. She tentatively reached up to feel what was left with her hair, which shocked her at first, but she wasn't decided on whether it was a good or bad shock. She stood up facing Joe with a questioning look.

Telling by the look on his face, it was hopefully a good shock to come. "Not too shabby Liebgott" he said to himself, handing the scissors back to her and sauntered off with a whistle back inside, observing more gambling. Stella followed.

"Well shit" a voice called from across the room and all eyes yet again turned on her.

"Is that a good or bad 'shit'?" she asked, not too sure whom it was that spoke up. A few whistles were accompanied and Luz had the nerve to call out and say "Hollywood's calling for you". _He was even using his fucking radio as a telephone._

She smiled apprehensively, her eyes then landing instinctively on Malarkey who was staring straight back, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"I need a mirror" she decided, walking out of the Cabin back towards the bathroom.

She turned to the mirror, pleasantly surprised by the results. She wouldn't go ahead and say she looked amazing, because she never would really but she did like this haircut. It seemed to frame her face nicer than her long hair would drag down her features.

When she got back, she rummaged through her duffel bag, pulling out her second pack of cigarettes she kept stashed in case of trading. _It was handy when you didn't smoke in a company of chain-smokers at times._

She chucked the pack across the room, perfectly aiming for Lieb's head.

"Ow" he obnoxiously complained.

"Payment" she replied, with a thankful smile she knew couldn't be said in words. To Stella he didn't seem like a man with a lot of expression of feelings needing to be said. She found it through gestures like this.

As difficult as it was for Stella to adjust to Captain Sobel's attitude she was finding that her newly found friends were making the experience all the less dreadful, which had her thankful as she was running up Currahee for what felt like the hundredth time that week. If she thought she was quite active before entering Toccoa a month before then she was sorely mistaken. Walking twelve miles at night fully geared up, attending lectures in-between Sobel's ludicrous training schedule, re-reading medical theory books on anatomy, morphine, motion sickness, trauma, and so on and of course "three miles up, three miles down" Currahee hill, _oh joy._ She'd hit the bed each night with her head rolling backwards, never falling asleep so quickly in her entire life.

"Rough day, Sunshine?" George Luz called from the bed opposite hers. As her face was planted deep into her pillow all she managed to let out was an incoherent groan in response. Her head was throbbing from all the brain power she would have to muster getting up each day and was begging in her mind for all the men in her barracks to _shut up._

Malarkey was folding his P.T gear not far from her bed and resolved to plonk himself on the edge of the squeaky bed, making Stella give out another moan in discomfort.

"You know Sobel won't like it if you plan on falling asleep in your P.T gear so I'd suggest getting changed before you can't help but drop to sleep" he whispered, giving her arm a small shake. She resolved to turn herself over, an amused grin gracing her tired features.

"What's so funny?" he asked, not helping but smile too.

"Didn't think you'd be so bold to tell a girl to streak, Malark" she chuckled, and it doubled when she saw his shocked and amused expression.

"Always such finesse O'Leary" he responded shaking his head, and helping to tug Stella up, as he could tell her muscles were taking a battering.

"Same could be said for you" Stella shot back, bumping her shoulder into his arm, which also made her wince in the process.

It was funny for Stella to find herself getting back into old habits, considering half her friends back home were guys. She thought she'd be avoided like the plague around these men as soon as she rocked up. There was only slight hostility with some for two weeks tops but it diminished suddenly thanks to George Luz by the third week, the favourite amongst comrades. She was especially happy that she'd managed to find her sidekick in Malarkey, her equal in humour, wit and levels of cranky Perconte they could take in one day.

"Heya Stell?" Muck called from across the cabin. "I never asked where you were from!".

"Why are you asking?" Stella teased, leaning up and swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"Well it has intrigued me because as soon as I laid eyes on ya' i thought how odd it was that a pretty dame such as yourself would trade in frocks and dancing for all this carry on of mud, pain and sweat" Skip replied, making Stella roll her eyes, good-natured.

"Wanting my life story, Skip?" she replied, giving Malarkey next to her a look of exasperation. "Or would you prefer if I just handed you my memoir I keep tucked under my pillow and write into each night?".

Malarkey let out a snort of laughter.

"Geez louise, what's a guy gotta do around here for a little bit of common conversation?" Skip replied, sighing and falling onto his bed.

"I'm from Charleston if you _must_ know".

"Ey Charleston! Nice town that. Say, you can't dance _The Charleston_ , can ya?" George Luz added, folding his gear into his satchel.

"No George, I can't dance" Stella replied, shooting him a mock glare and received a wink back.

"What? _Not at all_?" Malarkey questioned, equally as surprised as the majority of the guys listening in on their conversation.

"That's a sensitive topic! My brother Eddie always teased that I had two left feet after spotting me dance wit-... with a guy from school. Haven't desired it since" Stella explained, collecting her sleepwear and walking behind the linen screen where she changed. Malarkey's eyes followed her and barely noticed that she was in fact about to get changed behind the linen sheet propped up. Luz coughed, snapping Don out of his thoughts and gave Luz a sheepish look, knowing he'd been caught.

"I bet you secretly dance in-front of the mirror, daydreamin' about some strapping young chap to sweep you off your feet" Luz called cheekily, Stella thankful that she was behind the screen so they didn't notice her cheek's rise in temperature.

"How did you know, Luz?!" Stella gasped in a mocking manner, straining to pull off her boot's whilst standing on one leg.

"Has it gotta be a certain type of man?" Bill joined in, cracking a laugh.

"What do you mean by that?!" Stella inquired incredulously, still struggling with that darn boot that her right foot was wedged in. Having no surrounding surface to prop her foot on she carried on tugging but suddenly lost her balance, hitting the wooden floor with a very loud thud.

This was followed by a small whimper, making Malarkey instinctively aim to rise to his feet, despite the pain his legs were giving him. He barely had a second though as a small voice replied

"I'm fine!", so he sat back down, hoping nobody noticed him. But Liebgott sniggered in the corner to himself.

"To answer your question doll-face; everybody on this planet has a type of man or woman. Personally I like a woman with dark hair, gotta be tall but not taller than myself, oh and she gotta be from Philly. What would be the idealistic man to ask you to dance?"

"Oh drats, I suppose you won't be askin' me for a dance anytime soon" Stella sighed dramatically, pulling her top over her head and tugging her pants on.

"Don't count on it, sweet-cheeks" Bill replied. Usually the name would've irked Stella had it come from any man not in Easy Company.

"Well I don't know about you but a man like Sobel does it for me" her voice replied from behind the screen, followed by a deafening silence. It wasn't until George Luz started to laugh that everybody burst into it. She smiled to herself.

"Oh yeah? What about our C.O. really get's your feather's ruffled?" Muck inquired with a cheeky grin.

Stella stepped out noticing now that almost all the twenty or so men in the cabin were now waiting patiently for her reply, trying to hide their smirks.

"I secretly love it when he says my weekend pass is revoked. Makes me weak at the knee's. Oh and when I'm on latrine duty 'because it's my turn' supposedly. Swoon-worthy, I tell ya" and out of the corner of her eye Stella noticed Lipton shaking his head with a grin smacked on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all new followers and for the reviews! Next chapter up and at your service. Remember to leave me a review, love hearing everybody's feedback!**

 **Chapter Three: Misconceptions**

* * *

"HUSTLE LADIES I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY! YOU'RE RUNNING LIKE A BUNCH OF HOUSEWIVES" Sobel shouted, leading the rear of Easy Company running up Currahee. It astounded Stella how he managed to shout and run all at the same time. _Must not have many hobbies except running this bloody hill in his spare time, poor man._

"Fun fact for you all: the more he uses my gender as an insult, the more I want to sock him in the goddamn face" Stella whispered to Liebgott and Luz beside her and heard them both snort in response.

"Would almost be worth the court-martial to witness that" Joe replied, starting to feel his muscles ache with each running stride he took.

"Jesus Stel, you barely look puffed out here" Luz observed, feeling sweat dripping his temple. Liebgott couldn't help but silently agree as he looked her way. _Stella looked like she was almost freaking glowing from the exercise, in a movie star kind of way._

"I suppose it helped that my brother forced me to run with him for my sports" Stella shrugged but nonetheless in pain. "Either that or I have an incredibly good poker face because I feel like I'm dying here".

" _Oh please_ , O'Leary I can read you like a book" Joe scoffed, giving her a small nudge.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SILENCE O'LEARY?! I DON'T ACCEPT SLACKERS IN MY COMPANY!" Sobel screamed from behind, making her shut her yap the whole three miles down.

As they made their way to the bottom they were all excused, so Stella, Malarkey, Liebgott and Talbert all found a spot outside their cabin, waiting for dinner to be served in the mess hall. They were seated in comfortable silence, all regaining their strength and breath after Currahee.

"Does it bother you?" Liebgott asked, after much silence, as the question was screaming in his brain for a short while now.

She raised her flaming head from her hand's and gave a questioning look. "Does what bother me?" she asked, not sure whether this was leading to some joke, but judging by Lieb's expression, he looked a little pissed, so wiped the small smile off her face.

"Sobel hasn't once addressed you as your rank, and makes you go above and beyond to prove some bloody point that's already there!" he replied with conviction, shooting death glares at the ground. Stella sighed, still gaining normality in her breathing, wiping a bead of sweat off her forehead.

"It was to be expected, Lieb. I knew coming here was going to be rough and many have misconceptions about me because of my sex. I didn't exactly come here to get along with everybody. I knew from the start my placement would be met with it's challenges" she shrugged, giving a hopeless look in return, before placing her tired head back into her hands.

"He's made you run Currahee solo about five times extra this month" Talbert observed, joining in to ease the awkward silence that Liebgott was _really helping_ to soothe with that pissed-off look on his face.

"Makes you hit the ground for push-ups screaming in your face" Malarkey added, lying down onto his back in small laboured motions.

"Weekend passes constantly revoked and on some cases for the whole company because he want's us to resent you, which by the way is pretty well impossible" Talbert replied.

"Oh and have you noticed that tone he only gives for you, which in some impossible way makes him sound even more like he want's to kill us?"

"He also dislikes that you have _friend's_ amongst the company" Talbert added, making Malarkey laugh in response. Luz waltzed over adding in his own comment in his Captain Sobel voice "Stella O'Leary how dare you have friends! Your shirt is creased and your hair is past your shoulder's! I'm gonna bloody well revoke everybody's weekend passes!".

Stella tried to hide the smile on her face but failed when everybody else was laughing beyond measure and she was eventually giggling, gripping the sides of her aching stomach.

"I told you I can handle it! Besides, the more he pushes me, the more it bring's me satisfaction to see his look of annoyance when I complete what he ask's of me"

"Oh I do love that look too!" Luz agreed.

"So please guys, just leave it! I'm fine. Can handle whatever the smug bastard throw's at me" Stella daringly said, raising her head with that small smirk on her face.

"So much cheek for such a small woman" Malarkey replied, shooting her a small wink.

"I think I can smell roadkill. Dinner must be ready" Talbert observed, struggling to get onto his feet along with everybody else, their limbs shaking.

Stella looked over to Liebgott, chewing her bottom lip in thought as she observed that something was still troubling him. "Lieb?" she asked, noticing that they were now falling behind their desperately hungry companions.

"Hm?"

"I don't like seeing you all bottled up! What's wrong?". Liebgott then couldn't help but smile at her sincerity with that wide-eyed, genuine and kind look on her face. It usually took a lot for him to smile like that.

"It's just that I don't like to see Sobel keeping such hawk vision on you. One little mistake and I can imagine him sending your ass on the next train home" Liebgott replied, stuffing his hands in his pocket's and avoiding her gaze.

Stella's smile grew wider as she came to realize that Liebgott really cared if she were to leave. It made her heart warm as she realized that they all cared about her. They were slowly becoming her brothers.

"Colonel Sink is on my side so he'll have to try hard" Stella scoffed.

"Well okay then" Liebgott replied, for the moment slightly satisfied. "It gives me a headache how much optimism such a small person can posses" he teased which was received by a strong shove.

"You're not much taller, smartass!" she jabbed back, mocking fake offense.

"I'm 5'9 and what are you, Stel? _About 5 foot nothing_?" Joe inquired, falling back into stride with Stella, with that goddamn annoying smirk on his face. It irked Stella how frustrating he could be so she resolved to shove him again with more force. It wasn't until Liebgott stumbled and hit the ground did Stella let out the biggest laugh Liebgott thought he had ever heard. Dust flew up around his face and made him cough loudly.

Luz, Malarkey and Skip up ahead turned around to observe what all the commotion was about. The sight made them laugh too.

She ceased from laughing when she looked back over to see Liebgott's look on his face. He was both surprised and furious.

"Oh come on you big ninny. They should start calling you 'Skinny' instead if I can push you over that easily" Stella sighed, offering out her hand for him to take and wiping the tears of laughter with her other hand. Liebgott huffed, taking it lightly, only to end up with his ass back on the ground as Stella quickly released her grip and dashed away, laughing with such smugness.

"Guess you could say he's head over heels for her"

"Hilarious" Stella called sarcastically, overhearing that remark from Luz. Malarkey beside him was laughing so hard that his face was turning tomato-red.

"I'm never going to hear the end of this" Liebgott muttered to himself, trying to hide the smile that was gracing his face and stood up to join the others entering the mess hall. Not many people could wind up Liebgott and get away with it, but for some unexplained reason Stella O'Leary was always an exception.

* * *

"Okay now Stella. I'm a wounded soldier lying on the ground, clutching my left upper leg and I am bleeding furiously. I am under a lot of distress as it feel's as if my femur is very sore. There is no exit wound, so what is the diagnosis and treatment?" Eugene Roe asked, settling down on a med-bay bed after the two of them standing on their feet for what felt like hours, assessing and gathering supplies in the tent.

"A bullet or shrapnel has struck through the femur so the man must be lying down, leg out straight and hold down to prevent further splintering of the bone. The material must still be lodged in the leg and if after two minutes the bleeding does not slow down after applying sulfa and compressing the entered wound then the femoral artery has been struck. If that is the case, no further treatment can be given. However if bleeding slows down insert morphine into the other leg and tag them for morphine until a med-truck takes them away. You're supposed to also communicate with them throughout this process so they stay conscious" Stella explained, almost without fault, with her brow furrowed in a way to indicate she was thinking hard.

"How do you treat Trench Foot?"

"Well since Trench Foot is caused by the feet having prolonged exposure to damp, unsanitary and cold conditions, the patient feet must be kept dry, warm and clean. Signs include numbness, changes in colour to the skin, swelling and an odor due to the damage blood vessels and skin have suffered. Using sanitary cleaning is important and slowly warm feet to improve blood circulation from the constricted vessels. If there are no visible improvement's then the soldier must be sent away from the frontline, receiving treatment from a hospital. Permanent fixture is amputation of the foot if it spreads" she said, like she was reading out the freaking groceries.

"I'm impressed" Roe replied, giving a small smile.

"Doc, giving a compliment? What's next? _Sobel being nice_?" Stella teased, keeping her voice low, making Eugene chuckle and shake his head.

"I'll honestly pay you a large sum of money if that man ever let's anything out his mouth besides ordering us up Currahee, making us hit the ground, or 'Hi-ho _freaking_ 'silver'" Eugene replied, sending Stella into a fit of laughter. When it died down Stella was tempted to ask Roe something but he bet her to the exact same question.

"What were you doing before all this chaos?"

"What? You mean what was happening in my life beforehand? What made me so clinically insane to consent to being a Medic for the 101st Airborne?"

"Yeah precisely that" Doc confirmed, setting down the bandage he was fiddling with.

Stella huffed, scrambling her brain on where to begin. "I suppose it began when my mom explained to me her job working in the wards. She made it sound like she was a hero or something so I went along with her one day and she was expecting me to faint from all the blood and the smell the hospital had. It made her laugh when I came home so animated at the mere age of seven, already certain on what I wanted to do with my life. Be the hero and save people's lives if I could. When I was around sixteen I left school to further my studies in medicine. Worked in Charleston for a ward that specialized in emergency cases so the work was quite fast-paced. Was reading a magazine, can't quite recollect the name of it talking about the Nurse Corps and Medics that this new stream of Military were searching for. Got a pretty decent referral from the head matron and surgeon working on my ward. The $50 extra was also an incentive." Stella explained, finding it hilarious how enamored Roe was in this conversation.

That's what she liked about Roe. She knew that there was no fuss, no bull-crap when she talked to him. Just a genuine interest which was so refreshing compared to most of the bunch back at home. And she'd be lying if she said she was an open book, but she felt as if she told Roe all her secrets she knows he would not harm her with the knowledge.

"I suppose you can assume that Colonel Sink was impressed. I was originally part of nursing quarters at another Camp not too far from here. Sink had some of us nurses do a fitness test of sorts, since he could see somebody with our skill and quick-handedness out on the field treating soldiers, only of course voluntary. I almost thought he was pulling my leg when he approached me with the prospect of becoming a Paratrooper. Still scares the shit out of me, not gonna lie Gene" Stella admitted, ducking her head low.

"Because you're a woman in a company of men" Roe replied, not as if it were a question but the truth in statement.

"Yeah" she nodded. "That and jumping out of a moving plane"

"I think it would be daft if you were stuck in some tent miles off the frontline. Those men need your talent and ability to work well under pressure. From what I've heard you practically ran the trauma ward by age nineteen. It's a plus too that you manage to keep on your feet. I can see you don't hesitate and you've got a smart head on your shoulders. If you really thought this was all fruitless you would've left the first sign you got" Eugene replied, placing a comforting pat on her shoulder, before rising, noticing that somebody outside was approaching.

She liked talking to Eugene. He was so different from everybody in Easy and a lot calmer which would be a welcome escape for Stella from half the nutters in the company. He kept to himself a lot of the time but despite it all the whole company gave him the respect he deserved which caught her by surprise. Usually he'd be the perfect target to pick on back home, but he was too smart and far too kind for anybody to rat him out about anything.

"Sobel" Roe muttered as he heard somebody approaching, predicting who it was right before he got the chance to walk through that tent flap.

Both Stella and Eugene stood at attention, as Sobel paced in.

"At ease" Sobel replied with some hidden disdain. "Stocking will have to wait. Company is assembling at 1300 for inspection, which gives you approximately ten minutes to grab your gear" he explained, although without enthusiasm or encouragement in his tone.

"Yes sir" Roe and Stella replied unanimously.

"Private Roe you are excused" Sobel said in a clipped tone, Eugene next to Stella froze for a split second, almost scared to leave her alone to the mercy of Sobel. Today he seemed even worse than usual. But orders were orders and so he left to go get into his gear.

The silence you could say was almost deafening to Stella, standing there and just waiting for the onslaught. But instead he asked almost too calmly "How are you finding it fitting in to the United States Army, Private O'Leary?".

The question left her stunned but she knew not to let her guard down, making that mistake once so instead she cautiously replied "It's a task which has it's challenges but I feel better for it, Sir".

"Surely your family must miss you back home in...?"

"Charleston, South Carolina, Sir" she responded to his calm prompting. He nodded and started calmly pacing the Med Tent as if he were on some sort of stroll, not interrogating a petrified soldier.

"Can you explain to me your nursing credentials which got you here, Private? And don't spare any details" he asked, a more irritated tone evident which explained it all. It was obvious now what he was trying to get at. She'd thought he'd come asking sooner.

"I've been a nurse since the age of sixteen when I left school. Got a job at the main hospital for the area. I've seen my fair share of gunshot wounds, burns, lacerations, bones prodding out of skin, the works. The head nurse is not young nowadays, so saw my talents to be placed in a position similar to hers. I shared the load of running the emergency cases in the ward. I read somewhere about the Airborne, a new stream of clean cut military and I knew I was going to place my profession in the Army somewhere. My referral got handed straight to somewhere of a higher position, which I still have no knowledge of but then got a letter telling me the Airborne required my services".

The whole time Sobel paced calmly, Stella surprised she had not been interrupted, but struggled to not go off on a tangent. He suddenly stopped with his back to her, her breathing halting.

"Your next words should be chosen rather carefully, Private"

"Sir?" she dared to ask.

"Tell me, who did you have to spread your legs for to get you here, in my goddamn company?" he finally asked, Stella almost daring herself to look his way and give him a piece of her mind, but somewhere in her scrambled thoughts the word "court martial" were blaring like a siren.

"I'm afraid I do not understand what you are asking, Sir" she replied, but with almost no emotion, working her jaw to let off steam.

"They don't just let some bimbo with a doe-eyed face into this battalion because they _assume_ she is as capable, if not _more_ capable than half my men! Your place is behind the lines, or better yet anywhere this war is not! I cannot have you in the middle of my company's operations where you'll distract everybody by spreading your legs once again!" he fumed, now stepping dangerously close to where Stella stood, feet rooted to the ground, and her hand shaking slightly out of fear. "I will reiterate my words from the first day incase it has escaped your distracted mind that any sign of fraternization with my men and believe me you will get out of this Army with nothing less of treason".

Stella had nothing to say and could not have a say so she stood there, staring at a spot on the wall, trying to get her wounded mind to think of anything but the disgusting man in front of her. _Just get me out of here._

"Dismissed" he said, walking out of the door as abruptly as he'd walked in not a minute before.

Stella stood shell-shocked and wide-eyed, not sure what to do. He had nothing on her but by god she had never felt more threatened in her entire life. What was worse was she couldn't stand up to his false accusations without being discharged from the Battalion. She was stuck in an unpleasant and miserable position, so much so that she barely registered the lone tears that were escaping her green eyes.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be posted a little later than usual but let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the lovely reviews! Really got me motivated to post the next chapter :)**

 **Chapter Four: Camaraderie**

* * *

Once the panic resided it quickly got into her head that she had no less than five minutes to get into her gear and she had a funny feeling she didn't shine her boots the night before. The run over to the cabin left her in a complete panic just thinking about how fucked she was. If Sobel's efforts to scare her weren't enough, she was now on the brink of getting her pass revoked yet again because she knew she hadn't cleaned her rifle.

She entered the cabin full of a frantic bunch of Easy Company, flinching as the door made a large bang as she swung it too hard. She paced through, eyes forced to avert from any man changing in front of her. _Do not think about how much you're in heaven right about now._

 _Oh please, you wouldn't go there with half these men._

Her stack of P.T gear was clear in her sights and barely registered when her body collided into the back of somebody else's. _Oh boy. He's not wearing a shirt. And you just subconsciously touched him with your hands._

Daring herself to glance up, she met Malarkey's shocked hazel gaze, just registering what had happened. _Since when was he muscular?_ Her head whipped down to the floor, too quick to notice the impish grin on his face as he stepped aside for her.

"S-sorry" she stuttered, not looking her friend in the eye and carried on, heat in her cheeks and ears. Mal watched as she quickly escaped and he would've laughed had she not looked so shell-shocked. She'd seen him shirtless before so he knew something was up.

 _Just walk it off. Nobody else saw that. Except of course Malarkey._

Reaching over her bed she grabbed her gear and stepped behind the sheet screen that Bull had set up to keep her modesty whilst changing. Slipping on her pants, button up, jacket and all the rest she got changed in lightning speed. She raced back to her bed, picking up her boots letting out a loud groan in dismay at the sight of them.

"There goes my weekend pass" she muttered bitterly, trying to shine them hastily before lacing them up.

"Easy let's move!" Lipton called at the doorframe.

It just seemed today was not her day.

* * *

The worst run up Currahee was the day it was for once pouring with goddamn rain. They'd been "rewarded" lectures and a special lunch which Perconte insisted was "army noodles and ketchup" and he probably wasn't wrong. To top it all off Captain Dipshit waltzed in like he owned the place announcing lectures were cancelled and that running Currahee sounded like a better plan. Stella was supposed to be running a lecture today for Easy about basic medical procedures on a field when a medic isn't available. _Of course he'd cancel._

Worst of all Stella had stuffed her face with "bolognese". She felt sick the entire run and Hoobler next to her managed to spew all his up, some of it getting on Stella's boots. The smell was enough to put her off bolognese for at least ten years. Didn't help that Sobel was practically spitting in poor Hoobler's face in the process.

"Looking a little green in the face, O'Leary! Cards are still on the table to leave the Airborne and go back home to the comfort of knitting and cooking!".

Perconte next to her was not so impressed by this remark. Bull to her left was the next for the onslaught. Luz was quick to nudge in with a favourite song in Easy.

"We pull upon the risers

We fall upon the grass

We never land upon our feet

We always hit our ass

Hide tidee, Christ almighty

Who the hell are we?

Zim zam, goddamn!

We're Airborne Infantry!"

Damn smartest thing Luz had pulled as it shut Sobel up the rest of the run.

As they reached the bottom Stella's head was spinning, feeling more nausea than before. Luckily for her to avoid shame she threw up after Sobel had dismissed them, so he couldn't yell at her further. Some guys in Easy groaned in sympathy mingled with a bit of disgust as she puked onto the grass.

"Better out than in" Luz said, not certain if his own news was comforting in the slightest. Nonetheless Stella managed a shaky thumbs up as she bent over.

* * *

"Do you need to go to the bathroom?" Malarkey asked rather lamely, watching her wretch up her lunch, bent over and holding her own hair out of her face. He stepped forward to hold her hair for her but stopped, his hand falling short. He wasn't sure why but he didn't think it was a good idea.

"I don't think I would make it to the bathroom" she managed to speak, suddenly dry-wrenching again, but nothing came up. She plonked herself on the damp ground, limbs shaking and Malarkey joined keeping his fair distance, waiting patiently for the worst to be over. The others had gone off to get water or play Craps in the mess hall after Don had insisted he could look after Stella, Muck of course giving him a not so subtle raised eyebrow.

Ten minutes passed on the fairly empty field and relief washed through Stella as the nausea left her. "Be a gentleman and give me a hand will ya?" she asked, holding out her arm, still shaking, but her voice held no amusement, just exhaustion. He stood up, rolling his eyes in amusement and took her cold, but oddly clammy hand and swung her arm over his shoulder, all of her small weight hanging on him.

"Do we need to get you to the Med tent?" he asked through the comfortable silence that settled as they walked, or to put it more correctly Malarkey holding her up with ease.

"No, I think those damn 'army noodles and ketchup' are well and truly out of my system" she managed to chuckle. "Sorry if I reek" she added rather lamely.

"I've dealt with worse, believe me".

A few seconds later Stella piped up "Not going to elaborate then?"

"Well one _fond_ memory sticks out for me when my kid brother Bob got too excited on his birthday, eating all the damn cake. Think it was the best thing he'd ever devoured. Y'know cause cake is such a treat he'd never had it before, but he chucked it all up soon after. Now the smell of icing has me runnin' the other way" Don chuckled, lost in his own thoughts so Stella didn't bother to add anything for a short while before laughing to herself.

When he turned giving her a questioning look she replied with a wide smile "It's like the time my sister Dorothy- well 'Dot'- decided she wanted to steal all the damn oranges my Pa had brought home as a treat. She'd snuck five and then went on the swing we'd set up on a willow tree by the creek, swinging so damn high that before you know it the oranges are being upchucked into the creek" she cringed, the story earning a hearty laugh.

"What is it about kids having eyes bigger than their stomachs?".

"Beats me" Stella fondly replied. "And why couldn't they do it eating cabbage instead of a fine delicacy? Dot got the biggest scolding from my Ma for a week straight" she laughed, but stopped, her stomach dropping, making her pause from walking.

"Do you feel more coming up?" Don asked, suddenly stopping with her.

Stella shook her head, her face shockingly pale. "No" she muttered, softly releasing her grip from Malarkey's shoulder, not looking him in the eye. He could only stand there, perplexed by her sudden change in mood.

She didn't want to talk and that was how Don knew to leave it. So he caught up to her slow pacing and moved onto another question that was niggling at his brain.

"When we had that inspection two days ago you came in looking real bothered by something" she turned backwards to him at this point with a baffled expression "Don't look at me like that, it's easy to tell when something is bothering you".

"I don't know what you're on about" she replied, looking down at the ground.

"Do I need to beg it out of you?" he sighed. "It surely wasn't because I bumped into you... y'know, less dressed" he added, with an embarrassed tone, rubbing the back of his neck "Because if that's it I apologize for not looking where I was goin-"

"No don't be silly, it isn't that" she said, trying to stifle an unexpected laugh from erupting. His face heated up in shame, because he wasn't too sure why she was laughing. _Well at least she was smiling now._ She gave him an apologetic look and was now sobering a little, so she stopped walking, noticing they were nearing their cabin.

"It was before that" Stella sighed, wiping her hair out of her face as the wind blew it. "Sobel just came barging in when Doc and I were stocking. Decided it would be a bit of fun to interrogate me" shrugging as if it were nothing.

"What does _that_ mean?" Mal asked, hesitant to know her answer. She met his gaze with an ashamed glance.

"You're not going to throw a fit, capiche?" his response was a frown in confusion. "Plain and simple he's accusing me of and I quote 'spreading my legs' and that's the only reason I'm still here. Any whiff of fraternization and he won't be hesitant to pull the 'treason' card. He already thinks it's fucking treason having a woman in his regiments".

"Jesus" was all Don could say. But Stella wasn't finished.

"He's suspecting that because I don't possess the same 'bits' as males that I can't do my job properly. Naming my gender as if it were filth, only good for cooking and cleaning, not to save lives when this country needs it most. You can bet your ass that I've seen more gunshot wounds, more people bleeding out on the table than he has ever witnessed!" she spat, making sure to keep her voice low, but with no less conviction. "Not once in all my life have I felt so ashamed as I did then! I know half of the Officers are thinking it but it's another thing being scolded in my face for false accusations purely based on my gender" she added, after taking a few deep breaths.

The way she said it, almost sounding helpless really struck a chord in Malarkey. But there was no use getting angry over a situation that cannot be mended. She really was stuck because there was nobody that could stop his harassing. One whiff of her going higher up and she would have hell to pay if Sobel was concerned.

"We don't have to talk about it, Stel" he said quietly, noticing her distress as she pinched her nose. She turned back to him, this time with a thankful smile on her face. "As much as it is a popular topic talking about how much we all hate Sobel, there's no use".

"You're right".

"You know what you're doing, you have all of Easy backing you up, so one opinion doesn't matter and shouldn't bother the likes of you. You're too smart for that and because of that you'll get through" he said rather sheepishly. He wasn't a man who was poetic with words per say but he liked to think he knew what to say to Stella to cheer her up. He walked ahead to the cabin, Stella just stared at him, a questioning gaze but she didn't speak.

He'd known her for four a mere four months, but being attached by the hip day-in, day-out does that to you. All the runs up Currahee, all the night marches, the talks late into the evening when Easy were settling for bed. He'd never learnt so much about a person so rapidly as he did with Stella. It was always at the back of his mind that he would be propelled into a war-zone with her in the midst of it. By the rate this war was going it wouldn't be long. It didn't sit well with him but he knew he was being silly and he cared way too much for all his friends. In a different world this wouldn't be happening. But he knew in a different world he never would have met her.

* * *

The latest news they were receiving was that with 1943 rolling on soon, they'd be heading to Fort Benning to complete their jump training, meaning the likelihood of entering enemy territory was forever impending on some minds. The days were shortening and becoming cooler in Georgia but that didn't shorten the onslaught of Sobel's drills of torture.

The great rumor spread that a Japanese Army battalion had set a world record for marching 100 miles in seventy-two hours and it had caught Colonel Sink's attention. It was seen fit for Sink's prided 2nd battalion to crush that record with a planned trek from Toccoa to Atlanta.

 _All 118 miles of it._

The news was told while all of Easy was on a rare break in one of the unoccupied cabins, smoking and what not, before light's out. Even Lipton presenting the plan didn't sound very eager about it all.

"And I was just startin' to get excited leaving this goddamn place" Skip sighed, wedged in-between Malarkey and Stella as Easy dispersed from the meeting.

"Heard that the Japanese are trained rough as they get. Think ten times worse than Sobel, if you can stomach that kind of thinking" Stella piped in, giving Skip a small nudge.

"I was here thinking those 12 mile marches were bad" Don added, choosing to ignore the worry he had for his shins. They'd been killing him lately but hadn't even said a word to Doc, worst of all Stella. He thought he might be pulled out if they caught a whiff of any of his pain and the last thing he wanted was to be shifted from this Battalion or pulled out all together. As much as he hated Sobel, he could never leave them all. Pessimistic Liebgott, cranky Perconte, wisecrack Luz, annoying Skip.

Or Stella.

"Malark?" Stella jabbed, once again. This time he actually snapped out of this small trance he was under, cheeks flaming and an impish grin on his face.

"Fantasizing about Veronica Lake once again?" Skip asked cheekily, and when Stella walked slowly ahead Malarkey didn't hesitate to pull him a strong middle finger.

See Skip thought it was all quite hilarious teasing Malark like this. Especially when Don had been the one to note that his friend Stella looked like Veronica Lake... if Victoria Lake had caramel hair and green eyes. It happened when Don was in a drunken state one weekend when Sobel didn't actually take away their weekend passes. He doesn't remember ever saying it but Skip was adamant. He apparently went off on quite a tangent about his friend, like a lovesick puppy. _Over his dead body._ But ever since then Stella's codename had been Veronica Lake.

"What is this obsession you boys have with Veronica Lake? For all you know she could be a complete ditz. All after maintaining her good looks for you stupid boys to swoon over" she inquired, spinning around with her hair falling wildly around her smiling face. _Her smile was so wonderful to spectate. Even being drunk I certainly wasn't stupid or wrong._

 _Oh, cut it out Malarkey._

"If I didn't know any better my dear friend, I'd observe that you're quite jealous" Malarkey said, catching up to her.

"Oh please. It's easy for any dame to look pretty and pathetic in front of a camera. ' _Oh Don, catch me if I fall as my skinny legs can't hold up my big egotistical actress head_ '" Stella teased, imitating her best southern belle voice before fainting all for Malarkey to catch her. He stumbled slightly but was proud that he caught her in time.

"Oh come on, it's okay to admit you're a little jealous of the attention divided Miss Lake's way" Malark said with a cheeky grin on his face. Stella proceeded to push off him in an effort to get out of his grasp, winding him in the process.

"I can clarify that I'm not jealous" she bit back, shooting him a wicked grin.

"Just kidding!" Malarkey sighed. "Us Easy men like a woman with brains and one who doesn't faint at the sight of mud and blood. That's why we recruited the best dame there is in our midst" with a wink.

"Sweet talk will get you nowhere" Stella scoffed, but shooting a wink back. She wasn't sure why she did.

"Well aren't you two sweet" Skip chimed from in front of them, folding his arms. "Now if you don't stop lolly-gagging like some ol' married couple we'll be running laps if we're late for lights out".

"They can't make us run laps. We're already marchin' 118 miles" Don protested, giving Stella a playful shove in the process.

* * *

 **So at this stage the story will most likely be a Malarkey/OC plot and Liebgott/OC is purely platonic. Writing ahead keeping myself busy but updates will be less frequent as the first four have been as I want people to get a grasp of the story quickly. Let me know your thoughts and all the rest in the reviews as it's greatly appreciated by me! Thanks guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all follows and reviews! Means a lot!**

 **Chapter Five: The March**

* * *

The end of the first day of the march approached and at that moment all Stella could think of was how suddenly cosy her bed at home might seem. Just a soft pillow, mattress and puffy blanket to cocoon herself in and never come out.

Her muscles were quivering as she sat down for some dinner, of course all Army supplied so it tasted like utter shit. "Rancid-ass beans" was the term of endearment Bill used. Blisters were forming on the heel of her foot, a place she never hoped to gain blisters as every step she took felt like a sharp jolt up the leg.

However she couldn't complain when she looked to her left witnessing Malarkey wince and suck in his breath as he lowered himself next to her on the grassy field. She'd noticed him gingerly taking strides in the march and something was wrong.

"You don't look too flash" Stella spoke up after a small silence surfaced between them.

"Ah quit your worrying Stel, just a bit of stiffness" Don rubbed off, giving her a reassuring look, which in no way shape or form did it's job.

"If it get's any worse you tell me or Doc. Do not leave us out in the open if you can't walk no more, capiche?"

He huffed out a small laugh and nodded. "Capiche, Nurse".

"Good and it's Medic" she confirmed.

"Great" he added, meeting her gaze with a grin on his face.

"I'm serious!"

"So am I. You're worse than my mother!" Don defended, scraping another mouthful of beans into his mouth.

"Christ, I feel sorry for that women, having to raise trouble like you under her roof, cooking and cleaning and all the rest". They sat in comfortable silence, witnessing the sky turn from soft pink, to purple and then to black.

"Speaking of my mother's fretting reminded me... Did I ever tell you about the time I jumped off the roof, as a kid?" Malarkey piped up, scraping the last of his beans with his spoon and shoveling it into his mouth. It was pretty obvious they'd all been deprived of a decent meal in months if Malark was so eager to devour beans.

"Yeah you did. You thought using an umbrella would serve as a parachute. Now here you are _smartass_ , following your dreams of falling from great heights with another _sturdy_ device. Except now you've got Krauts shootin' at ya to pierce said device. Oh yeah and the height is from a swerving plane" she teased, also finished with her meal.

He shot her a baffled expression and replied. "Sorry, what do you think you're doing here then Stella? This is the Airborne Infantry if you check your uniform. Same job as me, same _smartass_ mind that thought jumping out of planes into a war-zone sounded like fun".

"Last I checked I wasn't the kid who jumped from a two-story building".

"I came out unscathed!"

"Are you sure you didn't knock about your brain a bit? Would explain a lot". Stella and Malarkey both shook their heads at each other in amusement. Malarkey then proceeded to stand up to rinse his dish, only to let out an involuntary wince. His shins were giving him very sharp pains and it was only the first day of the blasted march.

"Sit" ordered Stella, placing a hand on his shoulder to shove him back onto the ground and whisked his dish off of him before he could protest any further.

"Christ. More stubborn than my mother" Bill called not two meters from where they were seated. Don could only huff in agreement.

* * *

It was the second night, two thirds of the march completed again dinner time. Except by the time Malarkey had sat down for relief he found he couldn't gain the strength to stand up and walk to his dinner through all the pain his legs were giving him. So he was crawling.

This is how Stella found Malarkey amongst the crowd of the 101st Airborne, crawling on hands and knee's to get into the line for his chow. She'd been talking to Luz in the line for dinner, well to put it correctly he'd been cracking jokes and she'd just laugh, but ceased when her eyes landed on Malarkey.

All the soldiers around were shooting him odd looks, not paying any such attention to the cause of him crawling like a baby. Probably thought he was pulling a gag of some sort.

"Jesus christ" Stella muttered to herself, signaling Luz to help her tug Malarkey to the temporary medical set up.

"No stop helping me I'm fine!" he would protest which followed a lot of moaning and groaning.

"If this is about you missing out on dinner, I'll send Skip to get yours so stop whinging" and Stella did just that, whistling to Skip and chucking him her plate whilst holding Malarkey up with her other arm. "Bring it back for Malark and _not empty_ " she instructed with a small smile and Skip set off, not asking any more questions despite the bewildered look on his face.

Once they reached a small clearing away from the line of men getting their hot chow, Stella instructed Luz to set Don down on the ground, knowing he couldn't walk any further even with help.

"Luz, go fetch Doc".

"I don't get a please?" he teased, but set off with a wink when she shot him an exasperated look. She turned back around to Malarkey, his forehead now covered in a sheen of sweat, his eyebrows furrowed to cover the pain he was under.

"I told you to tell me if it got any worse" she chided rolling up his trousers from the ankle.

She studied closely, running her hands along the back of his calf.

Malarkey let out an involuntary shiver he hoped she didn't notice as her fingers were colder than he expected. Her fingers suddenly probed right on his shins making him kick and say "ow" in quite an obnoxious way, making Stella laugh at an inappropriate time.

"Sorry, I'm hurting you but I'm trying to help" she added, loosening his boots and pulling them down gently so she could rotate his ankle and probe some more. "I'm fine" he managed to say, his jaw clenched, concealing the urge to wince every time her hand would glide over his shin.

He studied her face trying to detract his pain, noticing the concentration etched across her face, not even phased that she was touching her friends leg, but a passing patient in a hospital ward. Despite how tired she looked, he'd never seen her more in the zone. Now that he thought about it he hadn't seen Stella in her medical environment before, taking him off guard as he forgot how brilliant she apparently was. He'd heard a lot from others from how smart she was when it came to caring and treating patients, Doc raving on and on about her.

"Water?" Stella offered, not noticing that she was studying him, lids half-closed looking like he was very dehydrated.

"Sorry?" he stuttered, sitting up straight.

She silently pulled out her canteen hanging from her jacket, unscrewing the lid and offering it to him. He took it without a word, shivering once again when their fingers grazed.

 _Oh for pete's sake this heat is getting to me._

Stella saw his face, him looking slightly shellshocked and quieter than normal. He'd normally be cracking jokes but he'd only uttered a few words since seeing her.

"Keep drinking" she added, looking away from his face before he could notice her looking and gazed back to his legs.

"Ever had shin splints before?".

"What the heck is that?" he replied, now starting to wake up and act more like himself. Stella tried to hide the smile gracing her features at his reply.

"The pain seems to be coming from the lower tibia and is a dull ache most of the time except on impact when it's very sharp. I was watching you walk today and noticed the pain gave you an inability to absorb the shock of taking a step. I must say I'm not surprised you've got shin splints after all this running, marching and walking Sobel has been making you do. I suspect that this could lead to fracturing in the bone, but I can't be sure of the extent of the damage to tissue, muscle and bone" she explained quite rapidly as if it were second nature.

"Don't go throwing all this medical terminology at me, Smartypants"

Doc Roe then approached with a helpful smile despite his exhaustion. Luz followed shortly behind.

"Need any help?".

"Hiya Gene" the nickname making Malarkey and Luz raise their eyebrows slightly. "Think of this as an extension to me testing your medical knowledge. Can you remember treatment for shin splints?"

Doc paused thinking for a moment, both Medics ignoring the odd looks Malarkey and Luz were shooting at each other. "Rest and ice".

"Hear that Malark? Rest" she finalized, shooting him a pointed look.

"There's no supply of ice around" Doc added. "We should get him on the ambulance tomorrow, take the pressure off his legs".

"Stel" Malarkey muttered, with a shake of the head as she pulled up his boot to lace up.

"Mhm?" she replied.

"I have to complete the march" he spoke, preparing for the protests. She looked up at him as if he had two heads.

"That's out of the question. I am your medic and what I say goes".

"I wasn't asking for permission".

"I don't care if you were asking for my permission or asking for my hand in bloody marriage! The answer is no" she spoke, ensuring to keep her voice down.

 _His cheeks certainly didn't redden. Not at all._

 _Damn heat._

"You do realise what will happen if you keep walking with shin splints?" she asked. His silence made her groan so then dragged a bewildered Eugene into it. "Gene, what will happen to Don here if he insists on marching the whole darn way?".

He stuffed his hands in his pockets, not looking happy to deliver the news to Malarkey. "You could fracture the bone, damage the muscles around the area meaning lifelong problems and you'd be in constant pain for most of your life since your bone structure would have the inability to absorb shock. If you don't rest as soon as possible you'll end up on the first train home".

Malarkey considered this news. "Sobel can't know. You and I both know he'd find any excuse of weakness to send me on my merry way" he replied calmly, the tone catching Stella off guard.

"I'm not saying this only as your medic but as your friend because believe it or not I actually care. You need to know your physical limits and right now you're on the brink of screwing it all up for yourself." Stella said in defiance, rolling down his trouser leg and taking a step back facing the ground.

"If I have to leave and come back, I won't be placed in this battalion. We both know that. I've been devoted to this company and pulling me out now would be... well it would be unthinkable. I know if you were in my position you'd be thinking the same as me."

It was only then that Stella dared to look at his face, a serious expression written in plain sight. It made her angry knowing that he was perfectly right. She couldn't imagine him having to leave. She felt completely and utterly selfish for deciding to give in, all because she couldn't have him leave her here.

"Stel, look at me" Malarkey whispered. "I'll be fine. It's just one more day". That was when both him and her knew that Malarkey had won, just by looking at the expression on Stella's face.

It was at this point that Luz and Eugene gave each other side glances, feeling as if they had overstayed their visit and walked off. They'd taken a few paces noticing Muck happily approaching but Luz's hand stopped him from going any further.

"I wouldn't go there" Luz advised. "Sexual tension between the two is through the roof".

"Oh don't I know. I've practically been their chaperone these past five months" Skip replied, turning around with the both of them to walk in the other direction, Malarkey's dinner in hand.

"You know I have to put this in your medical records" Stella muttered, leaning against the truck, a look of hopelessness on her face. There was no way she was going to reason her friend out of marching tomorrow either.

"Make it sound more minor than it is" he added, this time a little humor in his tone.

"God, save me from his stubbornness" she said to the sky with a groan, and helped him off the ground slinging his arm over her shoulder, walking back in silence.

"Skip never came with my food" he grumbled to himself through the comfortable silence.

"Oh quit your yapping I didn't get my chow either. He probably has it over there".

"Wait, so just to refer from before. Your answer would _definitely_ be a 'no' if I asked you to marry me? That wounds me Stel" he dared to ask, a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Don't sound so disappointed. I can't cook to save myself" she shot back, making them both laugh.

"Must be that Irish inheritance. Can't cook to save myself either" he quipped. She would've shoved him had he not been able to stand on his own two feet at that moment.

* * *

Fort Benning proved to be a little comforting for Stella in the sense that she knew she wouldn't be having to face that goddamn mountain the whole time to remind her of Sobel's unethical training schemes. But instead she found more worry when it finally kicked in that she was going to be jumping out of a plane into a war zone.

Jump training was vigorous and required a lot of technicality. Plus she'd failed to remember in her application to the Airborne that she was scared of heights. Falling, oddly enough she could stomach... but heights were an unexplainable phobia. But she never said a word of this to anybody because she knew how ridiculous it sounded. Even to her it did.

All it took for her when the jump exercises came closer was to swallow down the bile willing to rise up in her throat. Malarkey always wondered why she gulped before she jumped each time off the ramp.

On the plus side Malarkey's shins weren't giving him the hell they were before even after all the repetitive falling and jumping during exercises. He'd managed to compromise with Stella in terms of getting treatment if he didn't push himself too much.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all the reviews/follows/favourites! Made my heart soar! I do apologise if it's moving a little slow. I'm just a firm believer that when I'm writing I want the reader to grasp a better understanding of the main characters. In the coming chapters I have a bit more of a backstory to Stella, my own precious character. I want to also, in the long run, be happy that I've gone into enough depth so that this story will be the best I can do!**

 **As promised...**

 **Chapter Six: Flying**

* * *

"So do we feel we're ready to be army paratroopers?"

"Yes sergeant!" all of Easy replied, mixed in anticipation and dread. Practicing landing and procedures was one thing but now being flung into an aircraft with only a piece of fabric to determine your life or death didn't sit too well with a few. Especially Stella who regretted having that damn disgusting porridge for breakfast.

"I hope so. This will be the first of 5 exits from a C-47 aircraft scheduled for today. Upon successful completion of your fifth and final jump you will be certified army paratroopers". Beside Stella, Don made a small smile.

"There will be a lot of men dropping from the sky today... hopefully under deployed canopies" he added, with a small smirk as if to lighten the mood, but Stella shifted uncomfortably accidentally nudging Mal next to her. All so crammed like a pack of sardines that she barely had any breathing room with her and the guy next to her.

"Jumping from 1000 feat per AGL in sticks of twelve men per aircraft." The small smile wiped off Malarkey's face as the height was told and looking beside to a white-faced friend. "All you have to do is remember what you were taught, and I can guarantee gravity will take care of the rest".

Upon dismissal Stella stood up immediately, looking down at her Irish friend and helping him off the ground. He studied her face. "You look like you've seen a ghost. Or you are the ghost considering how pale you look right now" Malarkey whispered as Easy moved out to gear up. She met his eyes with an exasperated look.

"I'm just hoping and praying my chute has no holes" Stella added glumly, but then added a small grin of amusement over her shoulder to Mal catching up as she knew he was following.

"Ah, ever the optimist. Thank you for putting that horrifying picture in my head" he replied with a shake of the head. "After we talked last night about the jump, I had the most horrifying dream. All I remember is a flash, a split parachute, and pummelling towards the ground". However, she heard the grin through his tone.

"Now you're trying to wind me up, I can tell" she spoke through hushed tones, not wanting to unsettle any of the other men from their light-hearted humour before such a momentous and terrifying occasion. They paused from walking noticing the men in their assigned C-47's splitting off to gear up. This was where they too would separate.

"Well hopefully the next time I see you, you won't look like splatted road kill" Stella winked, breathing in despite her fluttering nerves threatening to bring up that rancid porridge.

"You really know how to reassure a guy before jumping out of an aircraft Stel" Malarkey sighed, giving her a pat on the back and a small wink. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and caught up to the men in his carrier.

"You too, smartass" she muttered to herself, with a wide grin walking in the other direction.

She hoped to god nobody was going to die today. Well, even if she was being honest she wouldn't wish it on Sobel despite all his sexism and unreasonable characteristics. Oh no, nothing seemed like a worse death than falling from the sky.

And this was not the right thing to think about before taking said risk.

Damn nerves.

"O'Leary?" she heard the familiar voice call from a small distance. She turned around, shielding her eyes from the bleary sun. "You'll be fine" Malark said. She didn't need much from people but something as small as that made a big difference. It was only three words but oddly enough it helped her push through. It played in her head as she was putting the gear on, checking her chute was folded properly, as she was giving a hand onto the craft, finding her seat as the men piled up. As she hooked up.

And when she took the leap she even said to herself out loud. "You'll be fine".

The first few moments Stella thought she would truly vomit, the free-falling not boding well with her but she tugged and her chute was deployed. After that gravity took care of the rest. If anything it was actually quite nice, like she was a bird. She actually laughed, dangling by her parachute in mid-air, because by god she was alive.

By god she didn't freeze like she feared she would. It helped that she took the advice of looking out over the horizon, not down. Helped too the Guarnere was right behind her and would give her hell if she didn't try. Thank god she did try.

She landed, not so gracefully but well enough that she didn't break any bones or dislocate any shoulders in the process, but with a wide grin plastered to her face. Following all other procedures, collecting her chute and waltzing back to base, Stella felt as if she could take on the world after that one, on such a high.

She bumped into Muck on the way, practically bear-hugging him filled with giddiness.

"Save it for your other dear friend" he added, but he wasn't too sure if she heard him because she was then skipping ahead, like a child spoilt on Christmas Day.

"We'll soon have to start calling her Skip" Bull called not far behind Skip, the joke earning a shake of the head from the man who'd proudly claimed the title already.

* * *

Four jumps later and embellished with her Jump Wings upon her uniform, she'd honestly never felt more proud of herself in her entire life. She'd never received many awards in her short 20 years of life so this was right up there. Girl's didn't get a lot to celebrate. As much as Stella wished it she couldn't join her brothers baseball team, couldn't run with the boys for athletics, couldn't enter in her High School's Science Fair to take her thinking to the next level. None of that.

So this was like a middle finger to all those that told her she couldn't do it. It gave her the warm satisfaction when Sobel begrudgingly pinned the Wings to her uniform. Malarkey had noticed that she kept on reaching for her pin on her uniform all night, a small smile of satisfaction gracing her features. He pushed her out of her thoughts when he slid a glass of beer across the table to her.

"For defying the odds" he simply said, holding up his own glass to her.

"And folding your parachute correctly" she added, raising her beer and taking a satisfied sip. This celebration was a long time in the making with Sobel always taking away their passes, but now Easy could let their hair down a little. Even Stella had her hair out of it's usual ponytail and bouncing off her shoulders. He'd never noticed the way her shorter hair curled towards the ends.

"Must say this is the best Christmas present I've ever received" Malarkey said, unpinning his pin and studying it closely.

"One of the only Christmas presents I've ever received that wasn't shared with my siblings" Stella noted, taking his Jump Wings and having a look. "It's already got dirty" she pointed out, giving him an unimpressed look, and wiping it with her thumb and handing it back.

"Yes, mother. Sorry, mother".

Across the bar were chants "One thousand, two thousand, three thousand..." with Bill chugging down in glass. The spectacle made Stella laugh quite loudly, and diffused it by sipping her beer.

"Corporal Toye" a voice called rather calmly, but by god did it sound like Sobel, but the tone indicated it could only be one other person. Stella rolled her eyes at Don next to her and swiveled in her stool. "There will be no leaning in my company. Are those _dusty_ jump wings? How do you expect to slay the Huns with dust on your _jump wings_?"

Toye looking tired but amused grabbed the clown by the collar and said "Luz, just get me a drink" with a swift reply of "Hell of an idea, Joe. Here ya go. Three miles up" he raised his glass and winked at Stella and Mal not a metre away "Three miles down".

"You could tell me we've won the war already Luz and I'd still find it a jok-"

"TEN HUT!" the real Sobel called, quashing whatever Stella was going to say next as she swiftly bit her lip and stood up, almost spilling her beer in the process.

"Well, at ease Paratroopers" Sink said with an oddly proud smile. "Evening, Easy Company".

"Good evening sir!" everybody diligently replied.

"Now Parachute Infantry is a brand new concept in American Military history, but by god the 506th is going to forge that brand new concept into victory!" Sink said. His speech was met with thunderous praise by all. "I want you to know that I proud of each and every one of you. Now you deserve this party" Grant handed him a glass of beer and Stella glanced beside to her Irish friend with a beam like no other. "I want you to have fun and remember our motto, Currahee!"

"Currahee!" Easy chanted, followed by some whistles.

"Does this mean I finally get to keep my letters from home?" Stella asked to Mal next to her as he sat down again on his stool. He laughed from the memory, when one fine day Sobel decided to raid everybody's belongings in their cabin's back in Toccoa.

"Oh sure laugh it off. You got absolutely nothing and your precious letters to that broad back home were never found! It wasn't like _your_ undergarments were flung across the room" she replied, smacking his arm lightly. Malarkey rolled his eyes, noticing it was the first time she ever said something about who those letters were addressed to. Nixon passing by overheard this and knew he was forgetting something.

"Evening Malarkey, O'Leary" Nixon said, with a smile of mirth written across his handsome features.

"Sir" Stella replied for the both of them.

"Just to clear up that lovely tale for you. Sobel rummaged through your satchel thinking your, er, undergarments belonged to a male soldier, smuggling them in for safe-keeping from a sweetheart or something back home. He almost threw them out had it not been for Winter's clearing up the confusion. Apologies for the embarrassment that must've caused" he explained, his apology despite his wit's sounding sincere making Stella smile. Mal simply sat there between the two, quietly sipping into his beer staring off into space.

"Thank you sir. I know it must be difficult for the Battalion having to adjust for a woman but it's encouraging to know not all officers are so repelled by the idea" she replied warmly. She liked Nixon. He was an intelligent man, very handsome and was a smooth talker. She knew the dangers he possessed, being very guilty at times of acting a little flirtatious despite being married and she sympathised with which poor girl would fall right into his trap one day. However they both had developed a level of respect for each other over the months on a professional level and she knew he was harmless to her.

"Any more trouble and you let us know, we'll be quick to notify Sink" Nixon said, in a lower voice, making Malarkey look up from where he was staring.

Stella was surprised by how observant he was if he picked up Sobel's harassing. "Um, thank you sir" was all she could say, and next he was off, getting himself another drink.

Stella sank in her posture a little and nursed her drink with two hands. "Well that was odd" she finally said, staring off into the distance.

"Seems fair to me that you have some support higher up in the ranks if Sobel is harassing you" Mal said, ensuring to keep his voice low amongst the bustle of Easy's antics.

"He's harrassing me no more than the rest of Easy" Stella replied, looking at Malarkey, a thoughtful expression written on his features.

"We both know that isn't true" he sighed, deciding to shake off the sombre mood this conversation was putting both of them in. "Surely we could talk about something that ain't Sobel on a night like tonight" he said, setting down his beer.

Stella followed suit and studied him closely. "Weather's been rather nice" she teased, putting on a pompous accent. "The roses in the garden are in need of a prune though".

Malarkey snored in mockery, dropping his head onto the table making Stella _giggle_. She hated when she giggled. Reminded her of some of the girls back in Charleston when she'd once in a while go to the pictures or to the Diner down the block.

Malarkey thought the opposite when she laughed like that. It was quite endearing.

"Or we could talk about who this Bernice is" she teased with a smug grin, happily sipping her beer. "I didn't look into the letters but saw you writing to her a few months back so it got me curious. Your sister is Marilyn, your mother's name is Helen. Very curious indeed".

"Oh pipe it Stel" he said, but not in a biting tone, so she dared to push further. God he hadn't been angry with her once so she knew she could get by.

"Is someone a little bit embarrassed?" Stella said in a childlike voice, niggling him even further and her mouth split into a grin when she saw him trying to hide a smile.

"I know it would give you great happiness if my answer was yes" Malarkey muttered.

"Oh come on! I thought we were buddies and you could tell me these things!" she pleaded. His unwillingness was starting to unsettle her a little. Sure she was playing it off as a joke but a little voice inside of her head was panicking at the thought that Malarkey had a girl back home. But it was hidden deep down so much that she didn't want to admit it to herself. Maybe it was because he hadn't mentioned anything of it off the bat. But he wouldn't introduce himself and say "Hi I'm Donald Malarkey, but call me Mal, or Don, or whichever pleases you. From Oregon, oh and I'm in love with a girl called Bernice". Hardly unlikely.

He relented, noticing the look on Stella's face. "She was my girlfriend for five years".

Her eyes widened "Five years" she whistled.

"Off and on, really. She wrote to me back in September and it was the first I had heard from her since I broke things off with her last year" Don continued, sighing although he didn't notice it himself.

"Why?"

"Why did she write to me so far down the track?" he asked to her own question.

"No" she shook her head softly. "Why did you break things off with her?".

But before he could answer she quickly said "Wait, don't answer that. Being nosy again. Kind of a younger sibling habit".

"No I want to tell you! I mean I need to tell somebody and I trust you" he laughed, her panic setting him at ease because he found it very endearing and very much a Stella thing to do. "I don't know why I did really when it all boils down. I was starting at University and she was getting her education at Marylhurst College. Everybody has their fights, there's no couple without them. But I suppose it was all getting a bit much having the same person around you for five years, then you fight but you are also scared you're making a huge commitment and yes, for a time I thought we'd eventually get married. Every time we'd disagree on something it would get tiring, like we didn't really understand each other, but it would be about really stupid things like whether we should go for a walk by the sea or in the park, or whether she suited red or blue more. So with getting my education came me deciding I needed independence, so I broke it off". The whole time he explained it all it was if he was talking about something less serious and that's why she liked when Don talked because he usually had a feeling about him that would make you happy.

"And now she's wanting to make amends?" Stella asked curiously.

"As friends yes. But the letter from her was her bringing the news that she's engaged to be married in the spring to some banker, or lawyer, can't quite remember which now" he said dropping the bomb and taking a large swig at his beer.

"Oh" was all Stella could say. She wasn't sure where Bernice sat in Don's heart so she didn't know what to say to him at all. But she had one question burning in her mind that needed answering so she cautiously asked "Did you love her?".

Malarkey looked up from his hands tangled in fiddling and met her intense and worried gaze. "If I loved her, the news would've surely hurt to read, so no I don't think I did towards the end. At the start I was like a lovesick puppy" he replied, seeing her softly smile.

"It would've been tough to let her go and she must've meant a great deal to you so there's no use kidding yourself. You guys have history and you spent a lot of your time together. Now you've moved on and that's all that matters" she shrugged. _God, she had a way with words._

"You're right... _as usual_ " he said, shooting her a grin. "All that matters is that we're on good terms, her asking how I'm doing and everything" he looked down at his glass and noticed that both of there's were empty. "Want another?".

"No, I'm fine thanks" she grinned. "I'm not planning on making a dick of myself in front of everybody".

"You're not in some hoity-toity club back home Stel. You're with your boys here! Let loose!" he egged her on, grabbing her sleeve for good measure. "Besides we haven't got any training scheduled tomorrow!"

"Not a chance tonight Mal! But I promise, another time" she replied.

"You complete party pooper. Come on let's go make some company who know how to have some fun" he declared, grabbing her wrist and dragging her over to Muck and some of the other boys at a nearby table, the whole time Stella split into a fit of laughter at her friend.

"Well shit we thought you two had left, antisocial assholes" Muck said through laughter, very much in good humour and Stella could tell was down a few drinks. She glanced over the table to Malarkey settled down in his stool, both simultaneously rolling their eyes at the spectacle that was Skip.

* * *

 **As always leave any reviews! I'm always very happy to receive them :) it multiplies my motivation too!**


	7. Chapter 7

It was later into the evening and the bar had seemed to get louder and louder as the minutes ticked by, it becoming very obvious to Stella that a few of the men would be ailed with headaches the following morning. It was a relief that Sink and Sobel along with other CO's had departed, ensuring that Easy weren't making idiots of themselves in front of their superiors, so all really did let loose when that happened.

Stella wasn't complaining though because they got the jukebox turned up in volume and some of the men were being endlessly entertaining, dancing and joking around. She even got Toye laughing a bit which surprised her. Sure he got on well and was respected by almost every man in the company but she found him intimidating to say the least. She wasn't sure how she sat with him. Wasn't until they got talking about everything that she came to realize how sharp he was, and she would later learn that his father got him out of School in his Junior Year so he sometimes doubted his abilities.

Luz pulled the both of them out of their conversation when he barged in between the two of them and declared "There ain't enough broads in the bar but Luz wants to dance"

Stella looked around and shot back "There are literally no broads in this place Luz".

"Which leaves you, princess" he decided, pulling Stella by the wrist before she had much of a choice. She was too relaxed and laughing way too much at Luz right now to have the strength to retaliate. "C'mon!" he gestured his hands onto his shoulders and Stella rolled her eyes, placing them where he said.

"I swear if your hands go any lower than what they are at right now I will break your nose" she said sweetly, letting the tipsy Luz swing her around and step from side to side at the fast beat of The Andrew Sisters.

"Trust me, I wouldn't even attempt it as a joke" he responded with a mock frightened look, matching her stepping and then twirling her with his arm. He was glad because she seemed to be having a bit of fun with it, as much as he knew she didn't want to admit it.

"'I'm no dancer' my ass, O'Leary" he commented after a while, noticing her laugh out of enjoyment as Luz joked around when he was dancing, trying to act as suave as Frank Sinatra. "I guess I was right about you practicing in front of the mirror, waitin' for a strapping young lad such as myself to sweep you off your feet".

"Oh, very funny" she scoffed, deciding for a laugh to twirl him as a girl and he readily obliged, earning a few whistles and laughs from the surrounding Easy men.

"You want me to request some slow song?" he whispered only for her ears. "God, not for me of course". Stella was confused and she made it clear to him that she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Oh no, the slower the song, the more awkward it makes me feel" she grimaced, and as the song finished Luz gave her a big bow and she curtsied back. Quite honestly she was ready for the next but a new song came on, one more slow that Stella instantly recognized, and the smile vanished from her face and was replaced with this vacant look that only Malarkey from across the room noticed.

He knew the song quite well as his sister adored it. The Way You Look Tonight by Bing Crosby. Marilyn played it whenever it was on the radio in the living room so he had heard it quite often.

Stella immediately excused herself, saying "I need to use the ladies room" but got lost in the crowd too much for anybody else to notice that she wasn't heading to the toilet but outside to catch some air.

Don followed shortly behind, not too sure why he was following her as he thought it might bother her, but nobody else had noticed a thing and he was her friend so he felt inclined. He found her on the front steps of the building, sitting with her chin resting on her hands, and barely turned when she noticed her friend silently take a seat beside her. Neither spoke for the first few moments, but it was not awkward in any which way. They were too close by this point for silence to be anything but comfortable.

"It was my mother's favourite song" was all she said, her voice holding no deep emotion but enough for Don to realise that this upset her significantly as much as she was trying to hide it from him. Now that he thought about it, he'd only ever heard her speak of her mother twice, both times in past tense. Silence again filled the cold December air.

"How old were you?" was the only question he could ask when his mind came to the conclusion that something had happened to Stella's mother. Quite frankly Stella wasn't caught off guard by the question, instead a pit of warmth set in her stomach, reasons she didn't know why, but she was simply happy Don was seated next to her now.

"Seventeen" she whispered, sounding slightly more broken. "She was sick for a long while but Pneumonia got to her quickly in the end".

"I'm sorry" he replied, matching her quiet tone but not coming any closer, or taking her hand like his instincts were telling him to. She looked away from the ground and studied his face instead making him feel slightly self-conscious.

"I don't understand why people always say that" she said, but with no anger, just quietness. "It wasn't your fault, there's no use apologizing about something that cannot be changed".

"No, I don't really understand why either. Doesn't even help that much".

"No it helps. Let's somebody know you care" she disagreed, deciding to slide over on the step towards him, feeling the metre and a half between them was too large a stretch. She was cold too.

"It's probably my sister's favourite song. Played it any chance she got" Malarkey added, seeing her smile which was good.

"It's a beautiful song" Stella replied very softly, catching Don off guard. He'd never heard her talk like this before. "She'd always hum it. Said it reminded her of when she was young and in love with my father. But of course in my eyes they acted as newlyweds each day of their lives because they knew their days were numbered".

"You were lucky in a sense to see that. It's what a marriage is supposed to be like".

"Yes, I was very lucky to have seen it for myself. I wish everybody could've had love like that in their house" she said, shooting Malarkey a sympathetic look. She wished he'd had it easier as a kid. His father put his whole family under and left when Don was barely a teenager. He'd learnt the tough way that people can't always keep their promises. As far as Don was concerned, he hadn't wanted to hear from his father for years. Last he heard was that his father was an alcoholic.

It surprised Stella when he told her about his troubles with his father because in no way did it damage him. He was an unconditionally nice person through it all and it made her wonder how on earth he ended up being so carefree if he had to grow up quickly in his household.

They sat there on those steps in the same comfortable silence that covered them like a blanket. Both were lost in thought that they barely noticed the cold air brushing past them.

"Don't tell me you're actually sober" she said, after what could've been ten minutes, noticing he wasn't swaying at all.

"Nah, thought it would be way more fun babysitting Skip since he overtook me a little" he sighed, turning when the door opened to the building.

"Speak of the devil" Stella muttered under her breath, immediately rising, noticing that Muck was quite out of sense to be walking properly without a crutch. She silently swung his arm over her shoulder and started walking Skip back to their barracks. Malarkey let her take him out of amusement but felt a bit of sympathy for his poor friend (Not Skip, he was a hopeless case) who almost fell with her face smacked on the ground. He then stepped up to the plate.

"Aw Stella, you're my favourite person, you know that? God I'd marry you myself if it weren't for sweet Faye Tanner" Skip chimed. Stella stifled her laugh and Malarkey on the other side of Muck couldn't conceal his laughter at all. "I tell you right now. Whichever boy comes knocking at your door will have to go through me".

"Terrifying prospect" Malarkey whispered, low enough for Stella to catch making her beam, but Muck at this point was too busy shouting up ahead at Penkala, ready to take a piss on the side of the path, if it weren't for Stella raising her stern tone at him. He sighed, with his tail between his legs.

"Well on the bright side Stel, you're not having to stitch up any guys broken lip from a drunken fight" Malarkey pointed out.

"Wouldn't speak too soon" Skip sang, leaving the question hanging in the air. There's always some man getting into a rouse with another, over shit all. Never damaged the bond each mean shared in E Company funnily enough. These were the men you had by your side on the front line, so they knew there enemy was out there, not standing with the same Wings embellished on their sleeve.

"Must be the Christmas spirit in them" she begrudgingly noted, preparing for a long morning of dispensing pills and kicking the men in her barracks out of bed.

* * *

Sink had gathered all of 2nd Battalion the following morning, some more out of wits than others, nursing hangovers but luckily none threw up during the assembly. He was granting them all ten day furlough's to rest and recover back home which had Stella almost jump up in delight. She missed her family like nothing else so the news was welcome relief to her.

That same afternoon she managed to negotiate a ticket across Georgia to South Carolina. She managed to sleep on the train, exhaustion from training really kicking in when she was surrounded in a normal civilian environment with the man next to you not wearing a uniform. The jolt of the train stopping woke her up from her deep slumber.

Walking down the train station to call for a cab, she noticed a few people staring at her in quite a funny way. At least she changed from her trousers to the pencil skirt she was issued for more public events like taking the train home. Her uniform wasn't part of any other branch of military that many would be able to familiarize with. But she ignored the stares, the same way she did on that sweltering first day six months before.

 _Six months._

What a ride that had been. Looking out the window of the cab, passing all the familiar sights of Charleston, Stella suddenly realised how home sick she had been. It was late evening before she reached her home. The christmas tree was still up inside as she could see through the front window.

The home wasn't grand. Modest, like their upbringing. They somehow managed to afford this house not far from the beach during the toughest parts of The Depression, Stella thinking it had something to do with her father's shoemaking business. People were always in need of shoes.

It was odd. Last time she left this place she had no idea what she was about to step into. She had no idea that she would've made the friends she did. She certainly felt different from her naivety she possessed those six months ago.

She got to the front door, hesitating whether she should knock, ring the run down door bell or just step inside. She chose the element of surprise, stepping inside. The chatter from down the hall was then silent and then suddenly her little sister Dot came running down the hall and into her big sisters arms.

She saw over Dot's shoulder, her father, leaning against the door frame, chuckling to himself. "My girl in uniform. What a sight!".

She sat down with her father Stephen, and Dorothy who now was almost eighteen, enjoying the stew that had been put together quite a lot.

"Did the army not feed you well enough?" Stephen asked, noticing her eagerness to have some more.

"We had a Christmas Dinner two days ago but before that you wouldn't believe what we were shoving down our throats" Stella replied, shooting Dorothy a wink.

"It's nice having company" her younger sister noted, smiling at her father.

"Yes, it's been a rather lonely Christmas. With Eddie now in the Marines, Doug with the Navy and Charlie with your Uncle on a fishing trip, I was surprised to see so many left-overs of the turkey".

"Will Charlie be back before I have to leave?" Stella asked, anxious to see her fifteen year old brother.

"Yeah, they're due back in three days. You girls go ahead upstairs to get washed up. There's not many dishes. Bet there is something you two can gossip about" Stephen said, in a very noticeable happy mood which Dot hadn't seen in a few months. She knew the loneliness was getting to him a little with all his eldest gone.

* * *

It was strange sleeping in a room with only her sister in the bed across from her. She spoke her thoughts out loud. "It's nice not having to hear the sound of men snoring all around you".

"You slept in the same room as all those men?!".

"It's not as bad as it sounds. Makes sense really. I need to familiarize myself with sleeping alongside the people I will be going into the field with. Sleeping in foxholes and whatnot so it has to be done" Stella replied. Her sister shot up from her bed and crossed the room, plonking her skinny stature on Stella's creaky bed, making her groan.

She sat there with a cheeky grin on her face and asked "Well?".

"Well, what?" Stella asked. "Quit staring at me like that".

"Oh come on you're not going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"If you've, y'know... 'met' somebody!" Dot gestured, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I knew this was coming" Stella groaned, covering her eyes. "I'm not a Medic in the goddamn Army to meet my future husband. I know most would be loving the attention but I feel like you've completely forgotten who I am".

Dot sighed. "You're very underwhelming! I bet there is somebody. Or maybe a guy is head over heels for you and you've been too dumb to notice it. It's happened once before!".

"That one time was when I was twelve! Thought Tommy liked hanging out with me because I could play baseball. Hardly the same thing happening here! I think you're simply too much of a romantic" she sighed, having to explain herself time and time again.

"I suppose I have to downgrade my questions... Made any friends then?" Dot inquired, lying herself down on the foot of Stella's bed, getting a prod from her feet in the process.

"None at all, they hate me" Stella said, the smile was heard in her tone however letting Dorothy know her sister was pulling her strings as usual.

"Why do you think winding me up will get you anywhere?" her younger sister whined, but not getting impatient. By god she missed this an awful lot. Her sister was her hero, but Stella had never noticed it before, nor did Dorothy dare to mention it, in case she got teased by her brothers for saying so.

"Well if you're going to be that persistent!" relented Stella, sitting up on the bed too, facing her grinning sister. "All of the guys are fantastic soldiers. They managed to stick through some of the hardest training i'm sure the Army has ever seen. Think we all bonded over our hatred for out commanding officer. _Now he's a real treat._ All the men swear like sailors though so I'm hoping none of it will slip because it's kind of rubbed off me. Joe Liebgott probably swears the most. Counted 15 fu-.. f-word's in one minute. We get along but he likes sticking his nose into scraps so can be a little trouble".

"Then there's Floyd Talbert. First time I met him he flirted quite a lot. Wasn't until one of the other men told him I was in their company did he look like he shit himself a bit. Oh god, Luz. You'd absolutely love George Luz. Probably the company clown, and can do immaculate impersonations. Then there's Bill Guarnere. Reminds me a lot of Eddie. He's from Philly and can intimidate any other Private if he tries, even though he is one himself. There's Warren Muck. He once swam across the Niagara River, for a dare. Heck of a lot of fun. Then there's probably my closest friend out of the lot, Don Malarkey. Yeah, it's slang for bullshit, just don't let him know that".

"Okay, that's all you can say about him?!"

"Well, god I don't know what you want me to tell you! That we're secretly engaged?"

"Well, are yo-"

"No."

"That's shame".

"I think it's time you got that smart head out of those romance novels".

"Well then why are you two so close?"

Stella paused from their quick-fire chat, really thinking when she would answer this question. This was her best friend and confidant she was talking to so what the hell. "We understand each other. It's weird now that I think about it. He's not stupid, in fact quite the opposite but he drives me up the wall with some of the things he says. But it's in such a good way. It's quite a challenge to get us to stop talking to one another about anything and everything..."

Dot sat in silence, the smile on her face too hard for Stella to notice in the dark.

 _She had it so bad._


	8. Chapter 8

I am so sorry that it has taken over a month for me to update! Assignments and exams have dragged me down but now I'm back and ready with two new chapters coming within two weeks. Thank you for all the support and kind words, as it put me back on this story. As always leave any comments, questions, etc. Love hearing from you guys!

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Tension**

The next few days were quite extraordinarily ordinary. She'd forgotten what life must've been like on the outside of those army base gates. All the small things like worrying over what dress to wear for the weather, what she'd want for breakfast, what she wanted to do with her day. With the Army it was all handed to her, scheduled and regimented. It was strange too not seeing her company every day. She could only imagine what isolation would meet her when she got through this goddamn war. _If she ever did get out._

She told her father and sister that she was taking a walk, and found herself standing on the dunes of the beach, just down the road from her house. Not a person was in sight because of the time of year. Far too cold for many to be walking down the sand, but the biting wind didn't stop Stella.

She needed somewhere to just think by herself.

For so long in her life she had felt suppressed by men. Told she couldn't do what she set her mind to because she was a girl, in a mans world. If in some odd way, this goddamn war was a blessing for the likes of her. She considered herself blessed for being given the opportunity to work in hospitals, and now the Army. But there were so many more better and more capable than herself who wouldn't know. It didn't help that along the way for her opportunities that she got pushed and shoved. One such incident she wishes to never have repeated.

She also thought of her brothers. Where they were right about now, if they had as much of a tough ass commanding officer as she had faced. Whether they would-... well, make it out alright. Doug was engaged to his longtime sweetheart, Vera. God help them both to live through the separation. She knew she couldn't do it. Even though she had nobody she could consider getting married with, she could barely fathom what must be going through their heads.

Maybe Doug would think he was invincible. Vera would listen to him if he told her that. But Stella couldn't ever go through a separation of that magnitude, when the one you love has his life in the hands of the uncontrollable. The mere thought of it sent an uncomfortable shiver down her back.

Sometimes she felt incredibly lonely. This was one of those moments. She had her father and sister with her, whom she loved with all her heart, but she still felt it.

She was in a delicate and unpredictable position, one of the first women to serve on the front-lines in the United States. She would be giving the men the best care and expertise she could offer. But in this she was alone.

But suddenly she thought of one person. Odd, that she should think about him, and it caught her off guard. But she smiled suddenly, a strange ache setting off in her chest, letting her know she would be alright.

 _You'll be fine._

* * *

The train ride back to Georgia flew by, just like the days back at home. She stepped off the train in trepidation, excitement setting back into her, just like it did the first time she arrived at Toccoa. She mainly felt the excitement because she missed her friends, as much as she hated to admit it.

The men all piled in keen and as refreshed as they were on the first day. Except now it felt as if each day would bring them closer to conflict, to jumping out of C-47's and fighting some Kraut's.

The camp itself was shrouded in men wearing Airborne uniforms, and Stella could barely distinct Easy's barracks, as she was lost in a sea of khaki. A firm grip swung and grabbed her upper arm, the action making her jump in fright. The abusive shout was on the tip of her tongue when she turned to see none other than Bill Guarnere "escorting" her.

"Well, hello to you too" she scoffed, still recovering from her small heart attack. "Don't do that again, okay? Because next time it will earn you a kick in the nuts".

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try" Bill laughed in response, lessening the guiding grip on her arm, and instead lightly placing a hand on her shoulder, to help guide her through the large crowd. She would complain if it weren't for his tall stature able to weave their way through.

"I'll use those words against you someday" she warned, but her testing tone was diminished by the warm smile on her face.

"Up ahead" he said, nodding his head towards a cabin, second on the left.

They walked in silence, his hand dropping as soon as they entered, greeted by the men of Easy Company, some playing craps, others splayed across their bunks. Many greeted hello, but it was evident that Stella was only looking for one person. She sighed as she spotted the red head of hair, back faced to her, talking to Skip.

"Mal" Skip nodded to behind him. Don turned quickly, relief setting in when he saw her. He didn't know why in gods name he was worried. The thought did once cross his mind that she thought she didn't belong in the Army and would've left. It was on the train back to Oregon, but he immediately quashed the thought, knowing she was too valuable to ever leave. He didn't want to spend his furlough home with his family when his head was back with the Airborne and certain members.

She shot him a wide grin, but didn't approach as Doc called her to help with supplies, or something. "So we're back in the same old routine" Skip mused, the cryptic words causing Malarkey to turn back around to his friend, shooting a tired glare.

Malarkey rubbed his forehead. His mind was clearly distracted and barely registered what his friend was saying. "I think I made a mistake".

"What? Did you say something to her?" his friend enquired, making sure to keep his voice low.

"No! No- this isn't about Stella" Don said, a little cryptically.

"Then what could it be? All you seem to do lately is drool at the mere sight of her" Muck accused. At this point Don deadpanned and came back to his senses.

"That's complete bullshit".

"It's not".

"It is! I can't stand being accused of that! She's nothing but my friend, same as you".

"Yeah I'd like to see you give heart eyes at me".

"I'd like to see you quit accusing me of liking her like that!" Malarkey whispered, but he was not angry. He wasn't the type to take it out on his friends, as much as they would egg him on. Skip smiled, much to Malarkey's annoyance and whistled off.

"Back to the same old routine" he thought to himself, shaking off and rising, to distract his mind from further torment.

* * *

 **June, 1943. Camp Mackall.**

"Hey, Luz" Stella whispered to the man next to her, barely able to see under her helmet. Winters promised to commission her a new one to fit her small head when the time mattered. She would've taken any old helmet but army regulations of plastering the Medic badge on the side prevented her from doing so. She'd hate to imagine the backlash Sobel would serve if she wore a non-regulation helmet for medics. "Do you think he knows where we are?" she inquired, nodding her head in their Captain's direction.

Luz shot a shrewd look, answering her question. "Princess, I don't think he can read a fucking map".

"So I suppose we're waiting for our imminent death?" she huffed, fiddlings with one of the straps on her medic bag.

"Absolutely" he joked, seeming to find the humour in this terrifying situation. The more talk on base had everybody realising that war was imminent and that they would have to put their lives in Sobel's 'capable' hands. It quite honestly made her blood run cold, a nervous sweat breaking out and her stomach tumbling like somebody was screwing up her insides.

Both Stella and Luz knew that acting negative the whole time was not going to change the fact that Sobel was their Commanding Officer. In the meantime they would serve to ignore his obvious stage fright in the field to ensure they were as ready as they could be.

Out of the corner of her eye, Stella could see Liebgott rolling his eyes with impatience, awaiting orders. She could already hear the whining coming soon enough.

She proceeded to nudge Talbert, crouched next to her in the dug out ground.

"Yeah, yeah. We're lost" he muttered out of the corner of his mouth, already knowing what the medic was going to ask.

"Should we say something? Winters can read a map, we've seen it when he leads the platoon".

"Not unless you want your head on a stick, no" Talbert replied, but didn't sound angry. He always managed to speak to her with a bit more leniency, unconditionally friendly and amused at her antics. She couldn't tell if it was out of respect, or if it was because she wasn't a man.

"Second Platoon, move out. Tactical column" Winters whispered up ahead, Stella shooting Talbert an unimpressed glance, not liking where this was going. They all walked, completely exposed to all flanks and forced to walk with Sobel in the lead.

Come to think of it none of the men acted as if her being there was making them uncomfortable. Yeah, sure some of the men gave her a hard time at first, but others, such as Talbert, Randleman and Toye quickly put them in their place. She recalls one embarrassing moment when Easy were all walking back to their barrack's not more than a week ago after being allowed to go into town. Cobb called her a "floosy", accusing her of cosying up to superior officers to slide into Easy, because he couldn't understand how else she got in. He said it wasn't obvious otherwise how the fuck she got in. Multiple conversations stopped in that moment. Before she could tell everybody to cool their jets at Cobb's messy and drunken state, Toye was off his feet in a second, grabbing Cobb by the collar, and pushing him up against a brick wall.

The frightening thing too was that Toye was completely sober.

"I don't hear you talking to us with that tone" he accused, a warning look written all over his face.

"Oh great" she muttered under her breath, not liking the way this was going. She never liked it when others fought her battles for her and quite honestly, this one was nothing at all to her. It didn't even put a dent in her mood.

"Joe" Stella called, worried he wouldn't hear her, but it did the trick, as immediately he released an incoherent Cobb and seethed. "It's okay" she reminded, carefully placing a hand on his shoulder. "He's just drunk".

Instead of lecturing him like she usually would, she realised the gesture spoke more than words, so she bit her tongue. She was too exhausted to cause another drama by telling Toye he was ultimately wrong for doing that to Cobb. She'd leave that lesson for later if one of them butted in again.

Toye shook his head, unable to understand how she could be so forgiving. "It's not how you talk to a lady". The atmosphere was thick with silence as the ten or so spectators didn't know what to say, all immediately sobering. Classic George was the one to break the ice.

"I don't know about you boys, but smack-talking our medic here will get you nowhere when you're bleeding out and she's the only one to save ya" he whistled, the quip earning a hearty laugh from Stella, immediately relaxing.

Cobb sobered in the morning, ailed with a menacing headache. He sheepishly apologised for his behaviour, and Stella knew he meant it. She liked Cobb. Heck, she liked almost everybody. Some good people just aren't themselves drunk. It wasn't the first time she'd seen it so she knew forgiving Cobb and him swearing to never talk to her like that again really mended the situation. However she still had a funny feeling Toye was still a little pissed off about it.

It surprised her really. She didn't understand the extent of how important these men had become to her. She had absolutely no clue how valued she was in Easy too. She only started to realise it when the likes of Toye 'defended her honour'. She usually hated the gesture as it made her feel like an object to be fought over. But for once she was touched by the gesture.

Malarkey and Skip weren't there but news travels fast when Liebgott is present. She wasn't surprised that Mal was more pissed off than his chirpier companion. He even dared to argue to her about it. She approached it in a calm manner… at first.

"If you took every single thing somebody said about me as an offence you'd be beating the whole battalion", it was at this moment that Skip suddenly found walking with Bull far more interesting.

"Yeah well Cobb's an absolute dick and deserves to be penalised for speaking to his medic that way!" Mal replied, raising his voice more than her. This was when her blood began to boil at reasoning with her friend.

"He was drunk Mal! What more do you want? People can be very different when they are intoxicated", this hit a nerve suddenly for Malarkey.

"Don't give me that bullshit!" he snapped, catching Stella completely off guard.

"What is your problem?" she bit back, daring to even her tone with his.

"You can't excuse the fact that he was drunk! He meant every word he said! It's always the same! They treat you like shit, ranting and shouting and then when they sober up they say they didn't mean it, that it was a mistake!" his tone indicating there was something more to this and she was too pissed off to think before she pushed his buttons further.

"How the fuck would you know? You weren't even there when he said it, or when he apologised! Stop sticking your nose in my business because you have no idea what happened!"

"Are you really that stupid?" he scoffed, expecting her to raise her voice so he started walking off.

She didn't know what to say, not ever thinking he would say something like that to her. Stella's brain was working like a clockwork trying to figure out what hit a nerve here. Then she realised.

It wasn't about her. It was about his father.

"Don. I didn't realise" her voice softened, realising she'd dug her own grave. She watched, holding her breath as he stopped and turned around. She stepped forward, wishing for their fighting to stop because she understood it all now.

In Don's eyes she looked strangely hurt and vulnerable, but his blood was still rushing through his ears, so he shoved the thought of forgiving her at the back of his mind. He could physically see her throat close off, unable to comprehend how awful she felt. He was too tired to talk.

"Save it" he muttered, walking off and leaving her there in the middle of the empty road on camp. He could've sworn he heard her groan and curse under her breath, but he ignored it and walked back to their barracks, alone.

She felt like crying, not because she felt sad, or because she said the wrong things. It was because he had yelled at her, something she never thought she would see. The disappointment in his eyes made her feel like a stupid and naive girl. It made her want to scream, as it upset her that they argued. They were yelling at each other and she said so many stupid things. But she didn't cry, as much as she wanted to. She wouldn't let herself.

It had been a week since this and he was still acting odd around her. They talked but it was strained and not once would he offer her a smile that met his eyes.

And it really bothered Stella, a lot.

But come to think of it she hadn't apologised. Not that any of them had any time to be talking amongst themselves when all they would do was wake, eat, train and sleep again. She was too exhausted to try reason why she was so very wrong. She was too scared to know that he was probably still mad at her too. But they carried on as if it never happened, making her even more uneasy.

"Ah crap" Talbert groaned quietly from next to her, snapping her out of her temporary daze. Stella looked up, involuntarily groaning at the sight of another company ambushing theirs. They had been walking the whole time, and she barely registered her surroundings.

Oh this is bad.

Focus, you idiot.

"Captain, you've just been killed, along with 95% of your company. Your outfit?" an officer said, holding a board, seeming secretly victorious as if he knew which company we were. It almost made Stella laugh a little, but didn't unless she wanted her head on a stick.

"Easy Company, 2nd Battalion, 506th" Sobel muttered, not wishing to shout it from the rooftops that he was an incapable Commanding Officer. She glanced over to Toye, looking like he could beat Sobel up with his stare alone. Christenson too.

Her gaze fell on Malarkey standing beside Pat. She had to apologise, and soon. It had been the roughest week of training and it all came down to her Irish friend. What would she say?

"Leave three wounded men on the ground and report back to the assembly area" the officer said, making Malarkey mutter incoherent swear words under his breath.

"You, you, you" Sobel ordered to three of his men and walked off ahead of everybody else. They all reluctantly followed. As they walked back in silence Malarkey found himself staring the the back of her head for what could've been the tenth time that day. He had to apologise. She'd been unwillingly caught in the headwind of his anger and he knew he had to tell her that it wasn't her fault.

She'd especially had a rough time at Camp Mackall the month before. The battalions underwent a medic simulation where soldiers were designated with injuries, dotted all round the forest area. However it was working alongside Medics from Dog and Fox company. It wasn't until they were finished and assembled back together to assess their work that a couple of medics from different company's caved in, admitting they had put Sobel under real anaesthetic, pulled down his pants and made an incision on his stomach and then sewed it back up. They all laughed endlessly about it. All except her and Roe.

As much as Stella absolutely hated Sobel she was suddenly very angry. This would most definitely cost her position in Easy. She could be court-martialled. He needed to find any excuse that it was her and she would be finished. He would twist it to make it sound like she did it.

There had been no word from Sobel after it happened. Still nothing. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

"Private O'Leary" Evans, essentially Sobel's second man, barked out to Second Platoon's barracks. "Captain Sobel's office. Five minutes!".

This was not good.

"What d'ya suppose he wants now?" Luz asked in a lighthearted manner. Malarkey was the only one to spot the coldness in her eyes, knowing she was in deep shit. She got up silently and Malarkey followed, nobody noticing his departure as they were all too busy packing for the train.

"Stella" he called, her for once surprised he followed. He hadn't called her by her first name for two weeks.

"Yea?" she asked, but carried on walking expecting him to catch up. He simply ran faster.

"What is it?" Don asked, falling in step beside her.

"I'm hoping it isn't about the fun a couple of medics had with giving him an appendicectomy during that exercise last month" she muttered under her breath.

"Wait, that happened? When Liebgott said it I immediately thought it was a pack of bullshit" he asked in disbelief.

"Unfortunately it did happen. Now he's got something to use against me. Guessing it's my 'ticket' out of here for good. Even though I didn't do it".

"Well if he dares pinning you for it, believe me, he will hear from Easy" Malarkey said, as if he could make that promise. She stopped walking and finally looked at her friend.

"I don't want you guys getting in the shit to defend me" she said, but it wasn't in an accusing or defensive tone to indicate anger. Rather she was touched. This was the longest conversation they had alone in weeks.

"We'll do as we please" he laughed, noticing they were approaching his office. This was where he left her. Offering an encouraging and warm smile he set off in the other direction.

She tried ignoring the fact that the smile from Malarkey met his eyes, no joking or snideness in the way he spoke. Despite it all, he cared too much about her. She watched his figure retreat and turned around to knock on the door, dreading this meeting.


	9. Chapter 9

**A little earlier than usual! As always I thank you all for reading and giving it some love. And a belated Happy Joe Toye day for the other day! Hope all my American readers had a lovely holiday. Right, onto the interrogation!**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: A Shift**

"Come in" she heard his voice reply on the other side. She walked in following protocol, offering him a salute. "At ease" he muttered, already sitting at his desk, twirling a pen between his fingers. She suddenly felt very small. He didn't offer her a seat, rather she stood there, hands behind her back, palms sweaty and clammy.

"You requested to see me, Sir?" she asked, breaking the silence despite her throat constricting in dread.

"Yes. I am to believe that you were part of the Medic simulation on May the 16th?" he asked, already knowing the answer. She replied immediately, sparing him the joy of seeing her scared or hesitant.

"Yes, Sir. All Medics of the second Battalion were seen to take part as a requirement for training, providing bandages, simulation stitches and splints, morphine and evacuation protocol".

His eyes narrowed. "Then I believe you would've heard of the… misunderstanding in my treatment out in the field. Proceeding to make an incision and render me unconscious with real anaesthetic instead of a prop" Sobel replied, his tone clipped and steady.

Her shoulders began to tense, choosing her next words in a calculating way. "Yes, Sir. I had heard, although if you are proceeding to investigate who did it, that I cannot assist you with".

"Why? Because you were part of that group that committed the offence?" He replied, getting straight to where she thought he was going. She dared to raise her eyebrow.

She couldn't reply, not unless she revealed her bitterness, making the situation worse. It was as her brother Doug always used to say. "If you don't have anything nice to say, better not to say anything at all. Could save your ass". Her silence allowed him to continue, ever as smug and domineering as normal.

"Because, Private, the way I see it, you've been hellbent on finding a way to get your sweet revenge. Getting every man in my company on your side. I'm seeming to be the only one who doesn't understand why you are here, questioning your sincerity, so you're trying to get rid of me. I don't understand why any man from Dog, or Fox company would want to make an incision and pull my pants down to mock me! Of course it could only be you so don't give me any bullshit and pull a doe-eyed look as if you are so innocent!" his tone getting more venomous by the second, making Stella flinch at his volume. The silence that filled the room was deafening. Hot blood swam around her ears.

His accusations were making her sick to her stomach.

"Permission to speak, Sir?" she asked, her jaw working to diffuse her anger.

To her surprise he responded "Go ahead".

"Sir, if you are here to reprimand me I believe it will get you nowhere because I did not commit this offence. Ask any man of my whereabouts the whole two hours that exercise took place. They all had watches on them, they all kept the time. I can also tell you which order I saw these men in. It would take twenty minutes to put you under anaesthetic, complete an appendectomy incision and stitch it up. I attended far too many men in that two hours for it to be physically possible for me to be there when it happened" she replied, keeping her tone neutral and at level, despite the urge to climb across the desk and punch him in the nose until he bled.

He looked ready to raise his voice, when another knock came at the door. "Come in" Sobel barked, disliking the interruption. Much to Stella's surprise Winter's walks in, with Roe following quietly behind him. They both saluted diligently, knowing exactly what was going on.

"Yes?" Sobel, his impatience growing.

"Captain Sobel, Sir. I do not mean to disrupt your interrogation as we all wish to get to the bottom of what took place last month. But Private Eugene Roe here can second as a witness, proving that the Medic was not from our company".

Roe eyed Sobel carefully, and gave Stella a quick glance, missed by both Winters and Sobel in the room. Captain Sobel looked like he wanted to flee the room out of embarrassment. Winters gave Doc a side-glance encouraging him to speak up.

"Captain Sobel" Eugene addressed politely. "Private O'Leary was within my eye sights the whole exercise, often assisting me with stretchers and whatnot. Our position on the field was some 500 metres from where you were positioned. Unfortunately neither Private O'Leary or myself know who committed the offence, otherwise it would have been reported. What is certain that is was neither I or Private O'Leary" Eugene declared, with a decorum about him. Quite honestly Stella was speechless, even in her head.

She turned to face Sobel, a grovel in his cold hard stare at all three of his inferiors standing before him. "Very well" he spoke. "Thank you for your time", and with a nod he dismissed them. All three saluted and walked out the door as fast as their heart's desired. She would never be able to repay both Winters and Eugene for this.

The three walked not one minute in silence before she knew they were out of Sobel's earshot. "I cannot express enough how thankful I am to you both".

"Well Private, when our trustee Medic here informed me of your meeting and it's subject he approached me. We both knew it was out of the question that he dictate whether it was you who did it" her superior officer replied, with a blissful smile, but knowing the success would cost him a battering from his commanding officer later on. Right now he was too concerned for O'Leary's position considering she was under Sobel's hateful command. He knew that Sobel wanted her gone the moment he set eyes on her.

"I owe you both a great deal" she replied nonetheless, not hesitating to pat Eugene's shoulder as he shot her a victorious grin. The three continued their walk in silence, relieved they had dodged the wrath of Sobel for one day.

* * *

Easy hopped on board the train, and something about this particular train ride felt different to Stella. She sat by herself in solitude, barely registering a sleeping Bill across the table tucked in the corner. Would this be their last stop before going to either coast? To combat? Would it be the Pacific, Europe, or Africa?

By god she hoped it wasn't the Pacific theatre.

The word "combat" seemed so foreign to her that she could barely comprehend what it meant. It would mean casualties. Seeing her friends bleed, and some she wouldn't be able to save. Crying out to their mothers, pleading for it to stop. The bullet's spraying all around her, inches away from slicing through her head. The thought sent a terrible chill down her neck to her spine. She closed her eyes and tried to banish the thought. Thankfully Malarkey made his turn to distract her. She heard him moving into the empty seat across the table from her.

"Hi" she offered, in a tired voice, giving him a sleepy smile.

"Hi" he replied, wringing his cap in his hands. He was staring at her, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"What?" Stella asked, with a bewildered grin, turning his insides into mush. She leaned forward, swiping off her cap in the process. A tuft of hair stuck oddly out, making him point to her head with a roll of the eyes. She let out a little "oh" and sheepishly fixed her disheveled hair.

"I want-.. need to apologise, Stella" he said as a statement. His shoulders were tense with apprehension. That much was clear to Stella.

"I'm the one who needs to apologise" replied Stella in a low and guilty tone, not meeting his intense stare.

"You didn't know. I was being sensitive and selfish and what I said was wrong"

"I pushed you along to say those things. I didn't remember the situation with your father. Of course you have a right to be angry. So, you're right. I am stupid".

"Don't" Malarkey defiantly disagreeing. He couldn't stand that she was so… so willing to see her own faults and ignore everybody else's. He just wanted to shake this out of her and make her understand. She was by far the smartest person he knew. She made him feel stupid a lot of the time, although not on purpose. She made him wish he tried harder, without even saying a word about it. "You can't listen to what I said. I was angry, but not at you".

"But it's not fair that I accused you of not knowing anything about it. I almost wish you would hate me" she almost whispered, a little strange amusement in her tone. "It's annoying that you haven't come back for round two".

"Same goes for you. You simply stepped back but I wish you would just get it over with and break my nose for talking to you like I did" he said, going along with her string of amusement. Their eyes met, mirth written all across.

"Don't tempt me, ya mick" Stella sighed, lightly kicking his shin. He concealed the urge to groan in pain.

"The half-mick has a little bite" he observed, daring to shoot her a wink. The nickname making her laugh out loud, causing Bill next to Malarkey to stir. He raised both his hands, gesturing for her to lower her volume, as if he were her father telling her to quit whispering in the middle of a Church service. She offered her hand to shake.

"Friends?" she offered.

"Most definitely" he confirmed, accepting her outstretched hand, giving it a firm shake.

They both leaned back on their seats, and stared outside the window to the green fields that the summer haze blanketed. God, it was beautiful and peaceful. A dreaded thought caused her to wonder whether she would see it all again.

"Forgot to mention" she spoke, after around ten minutes of comfortable silence, breaking Malarkey from his thoughts. Anything to take her mind off her own dark thoughts. "The meeting with Sobel blew over. Look's like you're stuck with me since he can't pin it on me".

"How did you manage that?" was his calm response, feeling as if he could fall asleep with the setting sun on his face.

"Lieutenant Winters saved the day" she replied, putting it simply.

He smiled to himself. "It's a shame that you weren't punished for something you didn't do" he replied, shooting her a deadpan expression as if he meant it. She scoffed, kicking his shin lightly, once again. He wouldn't say it, but he would've missed her. They'd grown quite close. So much so that he considered her one of his closest and most trusted companions. He didn't realise until that moment that he wouldn't be able to stand facing it alone. He didn't know how dependant he was on her being there.

The thought made him uneasy.

* * *

"We're heading North-East" Guarnere spoke, breaking Stella out of her slumber. It was now pitch black outside the train.

"How can you tell?" Malarkey asked, which gave Stella a small fright. She didn't notice that he was awake across from her. He spotted her stirring from the corner of his eye.

"We're about an hour out of Washington D.C".

Stella sighed and grumbled in her tired state. "I don't understand why they don't just tell us where we are heading. We can do the math ourselves". She closed her eyes and tucked further into the corner of her seat.

"Then tell me genius, where are we heading?" Bill asked, not caring that she was half asleep.

"Across the Atlantic to knock on Hitler's door" Malarkey answered for her, when she peeked one eye open in his direction as if to leave her in peace. He'd started noticing how exhausted she looked the whole time. He wondered if she had trouble sleeping at night. He wouldn't blame her at all.

"You don't think it'll be North Africa?" Bill asked. He had a brother stationed there. She sighed, almost ready to fall asleep but to appease Bill she answered.

"Got a lot of men stationed in North Africa already. I'd be surprised if it were. Besides, the Limeys could use some backup" and then she was well and truly falling asleep.

Bill took in this news with a small smile and tucked back into his corner of the seat, and within a minute was peacefully snoring.

Malarkey felt as if he was the only one who struggled to sleep after this news so he stayed up, failing to notice that his leg was shaking constantly. He dared to look across the dark cabin to Stella peacefully asleep. It suddenly felt real that they were one step closer. Not tucked in some training camp.

* * *

A strange nostalgia hit Stella as they hopped off the train platform in upstate New York. She hadn't mentioned it to anybody else, but she was born on Manhattan Island, lived in New Jersey, although they moved to Charleston when she was around eight. There were still the little things she remembers. She could probably find where her small house was if she was given the leave. Unluckily the leave they were promised never came.

Instead Stella was queuing the men up to get their shots. A very unpleasant task when you think men can handle needles well but actually can't. Quite a lot of wincing and dizziness and even two cases of puking. Although the needle was frightfully big, Stella noticed as she was about to inject it into Randleman's arm.

"Might have to give you another syringe from the mere size of you, Bull" she teased, as she carefully injected the needle into his skin.

"Hell, girly. Anything to keep those nasty bugs away from me" he drawled in his thick Arkansas accent. She didn't fail to notice the slight wince. That was when she knew the injections must've actually been an absolute pain in the ass, if Bull was finding it unpleasant.

"All done" she sighed, wiping his arm and patting his back.

"Hey Shift" she called, noticing he looked quite petrified.

"You ain't gonna stick that up my ass, are you?" he asked, wringing his cap in his hands in a nervous habit.

"Afraid not" she sighed, making him laugh out of relief until he noticed the size of the needle about to be stabbed into him arm.

"Sorry if I've got the heebie-jeebies. Just had a traumatising experience when I was seven and my Ma took me to the doctor. Stuck this huge needle up my ass and I've avoided them until now" Shifty cringed. Stella laughed at the 20 year old, easing him down into his chair.

"I wouldn't look" she murmured before injecting him. She tried her best to make it as quick and painless as possible which was difficult to do with this big-ass needle. Once she was done she shot him a reassuring look.

"Hopefully that's the last you'll see of these things".

"Thanks to you the experience was blissful" he politely said, giving her a mock salute and allowing the next person in. Of course it was Malarkey with the biggest grin plastered on his face.

"Can I have one on the ass, special order?" he dared to ask with a mischievous smirk as the needle was embedded into his arm. She moved the needle in the very slightest in his arm causing him to let out a stream of curses. She then pulled it out and wiped his arm.

"It slipped" she said rather lamely, the shocked look on his face making it very hard for her not to laugh out loud.

"God you're a fucking basket case" he muttered, leaving before she could abuse him with more medical equipment. The white-washed look on his face as he passed Muck made him turn to give a curious look to Stella as he entered the small med-tent, but he didn't question. He was just hoping she was a good enough Nurse to cause him as little pain as possible.

* * *

 **September 6th, 1943.**

They were loading in the Brooklyn Naval Shipyards ready to set off and it was disappointing that this was the closest she had come to going into New York itself. Heck, they'd pretty much been promised time off as soon as they arrived but it would take the whole day to account for the whole 506th and getting them on the ship. She walked past a couple of soldiers, overhearing them saying that the ship was only meant to accommodate 1000 passengers, but there were well over 5000 last she had heard. Oh great.

She could grudgingly understand why many wouldn't allow the battalion the furlough. They would've caused a complete and utter riot knowing that this was the last they would see the United States for a long while or (dare she think about it) the last time many would see it forever. She would not have been able to dispense the low stock she had of aspirin to many hangovers so in one way it was a blessing in disguise. Not that the rest of E Company saw it that way. Many were at a loss because they'd miss their USA birds. They were men that had their needs, Stella supposed. Not that she wished to know any of their business of the sexual nature.

But god she would've loved to go dancing in one of New York's famous nightclubs, dancing to swing music, as terrible as she was at it. She would've been too drunk to care about how silly she looked with a young and careless man holding her waist. She even had a dress stashed in her satchel for the occasion, which was pretty silly now that she thought about it.

She hoped the Limey's weren't as uptight about their dancing… or their drinking.

It was around dusk when the ship blew its horn and Stella managed to nab a spot next to the railings. Malarkey was squeezed closely next to her and Luz on her other side. The boat began sailing, the sky painted into a marvellous orange. The cheering the men were making was very loud and a few were singing. It made her feel terribly nostalgic.

Instead of talking or anything the three stood in silence, not wishing to say a word because they didn't know what the other two were thinking. Luz was pensive, tapping his foot against the rail, thinking of his family. Malarkey was looking over the edge to the foaming water gliding past, hoping they would make it across the channel in one piece. Stella found herself studying Malarkey, because he was looking away. She was worried. So very worried that something would happen to him.

She didn't know if she could handle losing him which caught her off guard. He had become so important to her without her noticing, like he just slipped under her guard. She didn't think he knew. She supposed he had been there from the start and she hoped and prayed that he would make it with her until the end of this mess.

They stayed there until the light from the sun was on it's last legs and they could no longer see the Manhattan skyline. They managed to squeeze through the crowds gathered on deck and made their descent to their bunks. Well they weren't really bunks. Easy Company was assigned a small area, only enough space for two per bunk. She shared with Doc around the 3rd bunk up, although they decided they would take shifts having a sleep, after Eugene insisted she have her own personal space. Stella couldn't help but cave at his sincerity.

Next to her was Liebgott reading some Flash Gordon, from what Stella could see. Across from her was Guarnere, splayed like he was living the dream despite the cramped conditions. Malarkey was next to him. Stella didn't it would take long for tensions to rise from the cramped conditions. She just had to wait.

* * *

 **Let's bring on the next step... Remember to leave a review if you have any questions or suggestions/predictions to what you think/want to happen. Always keeps you on your toes that way.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A special mention to my reviewers! Here is the voyage over, a whole chapter dedicated! Yay!**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: The Voyage**

 **September 11th, 1943.**

Stella couldn't believe how incredibly hot it was and the stench was amplified by the temperature. Instead of bothering one of the men to come up on deck with her, Stella slipped out unnoticed, wishing to have some time to herself after seven days surrounded by men. It could be a little suffocating when all they'd talk about was a woman's rack, a girl they screwed, or when they won in a fight. All to prove their manliness. She could only take so much.

It wasn't just the 2nd Battalion onboard, which made Stella a little uncomfortable when they'd see her wearing an Airborne patch on her uniform. Her walk up on deck didn't go without a few catcalls as usual but she had grown so used to it that she was immune to it.

She practically breathed a sigh of relief when she ascended outdoors. It stunk beyond belief inside. She managed to walk along until she reached the back of the deck and lean on the railings. The sun was hitting her face, the ocean chilling her and the white trail of water the ship was leaving below her. Stella estimated they were about half way across the Atlantic by now.

She let her hair out of it's low bun, thankful that she was able to let it fly in the wind. She was thankful too that there were some Nurses on board so she wasn't the only woman. They were kind enough to offer her their shower, even if the water was salt. The saltwater left her hair curly, especially at the ends, leaving her brown hair feeling slightly untamed. They were on a cramped ship so appearances weren't exactly getting to her.

She stood there for what could've been an hour or so before somebody broke her out of her tired thoughts.

"You've got everybody worried, you know" Liebgott said as he leaned his arms against the railing next to her. He took a drag at his cigarette, the wind billowing the smoke away so it didn't displease Stella that he was right next to her.

"Didn't want to bother anybody" she sighed, glancing across the waters horizon.

"Gettin' on your tits?"

"I would prefer if you didn't use that term with me" Stella lectured, now facing him, with a ghost of a smirk.

"Sorry, m'am" Joe obliged, hands up in defence. "By everybody I was mainly referring to your boyfriend" he said, after a minute of silence. He could hear Stella take a deep breath in, Liebgott taking pride that he was testing her patience. The frustrating thing too was that Stella knew exactly whom he was referring to.

"He's not my boyfriend" she felt herself say. The gleam in his eye made her want to sock him right in the face for his nerve.

He chuckled and patted her shoulder for good measure. "Sure thing" he added, taking a drag of his cigarette before flicking it into the sea. "Just seems like it when you two can't get enough of each others company". He said it in such a way that one of her brothers would, no jealousy at all but amusement, as if he were glad. "Next thing you won't be able to keep your mitts off each othe- ow" the sentence earning a strong smack to the back of his head. He deserved it, he supposed.

She ignored his comments as they would never cease to bother her and together they stood in silent companionship for what could've been half an hour. The wind was beginning to chill her bones and her caramel hair was swiping across her eyes making them water uncontrollably. Liebgott noticed this and so they both went back downstairs to the unfortunate cramped living. Ducking and squeezing past men and bunks to find her way to where Easy was, with Joe closely in front. She looked down, avoiding many men's gazes and found a pair of feet right in front of her, blocking her from moving. She looked up meeting the face of some unknown soldier, with a cocky grin setting Stella off. She looked past the man to find that Joe was no longer behind her as the crowd of men grew too large to distinguish them all.

 _Perfect. A man from the 81st._

The man couldn't of been more than 25, and he was studying her with a leering smirk.

"Excuse me" she muttered, trying to duck past and avoid what would be an annoying conversation.

" _You're_ a paratrooper?" he asked, ignoring her request, setting her teeth on edge. He asked it in such a teasing way that it made her feel small.

"Got a problem with that?" she dared to ask, meeting his gaze defiantly despite her mind telling her to shut the hell up. She just couldn't help herself.

He laughed in her face at her response, taking in the joke with a couple of his buddies. She bit her lip to stop herself from groaning out of dismay.

"It's just so adorable. Shame they can't give you those cute skirts all the other woman volunteers wear" another piped in, sharing the joke. She felt cornered as the three stood over her.

"Well it sure is a fucking shame but since you didn't ask nicely you won't know" Stella responded, attempting again to push past. She was stopped short as a hand snaked around her wrist.

"Please get your hands off me" she sighed, wrenching at her hand to get free of the soldiers uncomfortably tight grip.

"But we were just having some fun" he shot back, a threatening look in his eyes, chewing his gum obnoxiously. Her ears felt as if steam were coming out of them and she began walking off, when a hand slapped her on the ass. This set her off.

She turned around, blood boiling and shouted "Get your fucking dirty hands off me!".

Before she could so much as lunge at the laughing soldier, a pair of arms wrapped around her tiny frame dragging her back. "Cool it, Stel" she heard Liebgott mutter, and didn't let her off until they were a safe distance away from the men who were still winding her up with comments.

She stopped squirming when she knew it was him and not some other creep harassing her. She slowed her breathing down and straightened her hair and new uniform, not meeting his eyes. She was ashamed that she let herself get that fired up. She quietly thanked him and began walking the same way she first intended.

"I would've like to see you punch that guy's lights out but unfortunately my senses kicked in" he explained, as they made their way back through the stuffy ship.

"What I did was reckless and I could've made the situation a lot worse if it weren't for you" she managed to laugh. "So, no I'm glad you did step in"

"Step in to what?" a voice called and Stella looked up noticing they were back in Easy territory. Bill was lying back on his bunk and was staring right back at her so she knew it was him. Behind him was Malarkey, who looked up from reading his magazine, giving her a look that held a million questions. All of which she was too tired to explain. She proceeded to ignore everybody and not cause a fuss by climbing up to her bunk silently.

"Not gonna answer my question?" Bill asked, sitting up.

Joe looked across to Stella, lying on her bunk with her back to everybody.

"She took on a man from 81st" Liebgott declared, deciding to end everybody's misery. A few of the men started gossiping amongst themselves with that information.

"Joe" she warned, still facing the wall and pretending to ignore what happened. She let herself down by letting a prick's words get the better of her.

"Well did she get a good swing?" Luz asked, in typical 'Luz' form. A few "yeahs" chorused George's question giving Liebgott no choice but to answer.

"Well she walked away from these guys badmouthing her and then one proceeded to slap her on the ass" Joe explained, not missing Malarkey's reaction out of the corner of his eye. "That crossed the line so she lunged at him but I stepped in. Should've left her to deal with him if it weren't for his other buddies bothering her".

"Well shit" she heard Malarkey mutter to Bill next to him. Both had a look of death written across their faces. But that was where it was left. They all knew if they went to go find the son of a bitch they would find nothing but backlash from Stella, and nothing was worse than that.

* * *

There was something about the ship that made Stella feel unwell. The swaying, the noise, the heat, the claustrophobia, but most of all the smell. She didn't tell anybody but she had thrown up her dinner from the night before and was now recovering in an environment which started it all. She needed to sleep and survive the remaining days on this stupid boat.

It may have been the middle of the day but that didn't stop Stella from sleeping. She couldn't possibly get everybody to shut up so she tucked herself and let her pillow smother her, praying for some rest.

She woke up when she could've sworn she heard Muck and Malarkey talking about naked native ladies. She rolled over she scoffed at their conversation, catching Don's eye as he passed, so he shot her a sly wink. She couldn't help but grin. _Stupid man._

"Hey guys I'm glad we're going to Europe" Toye said, now that Stella was waking up so she listened in. "Hitler get's one of these right across the windpipe, Roosevelt changes 'Thanksgiving Day' to 'Joe Toye Day', he pays me ten grand a year for the rest of my fucking life".

"What if we don't get to Europe? What if they send us to North Africa?" Gordon asked. Stella highly doubted they would be in North Africa. To her that campaign seemed like it would be slowing down soon enough and would need men in Europe.

"My brother's in North Africa. He says it's hot" Guarnere declared as if he were a fucking genius. Stella would always catch Don's eye in times of trouble and stupidity like this moment, and this was no different. Malarkey then shot Bill a deadpan stare and asked "Really? It's hot in Africa?".

Stella had to stifle an abrupt laugh but Bill knew he was being teased. "Shut up" was all he could manage as a comeback. "The point is it don't matter where we go. Once we get into combat the only person you can trust is yourself and the fella next to you".

"Hey, as long as he's a paratrooper" Toye spoke, rolling off his back.

"Oh yeah?" Luz asked. "What if that paratrooper turns out to be Sobel?".

"When I'm next to Sobel in combat I'm moving down the line. Hook up with some other officer, like, uh, Heyliger, or Winters".

Stella couldn't help but silently agree. She wouldn't doubt that Sobel would sabotage her safety on the lines because she knew he resented her that much. She felt he would put himself before his soldiers in any circumstance, no matter how "proud" he was of his refined regiment. They were all figures to him, not people.

"I like Winter's, he's a good man" Bill said, making Stella feel a 'but' coming on and she wasn't wrong. "But when the bullet's start flying, I don't know if I want a quaker doing my fighting for me".

"How do you know he's a quaker?" Skip asked, practically hanging upside down passing a smoke to Malarkey.

"He ain't Catholic" Bill said, making Stella fear what he was about to say next. This could get messy.

"Neither's Sobel" Muck pointed out. Oh dear Bill, please don't say something stupid.

"That prick's a son of Abraham" Bill shot back. Everybody went silent. Stella needed to stop predicting the future in her head.

"He's what?" Liebgott asked. Stella shot Muck an annoyed expression for bringing it up. He looked like a lost puppy.

"He's a Jew".

 _Fan-fucking-tastic._

Joe had enough of Bill's talk so flicked his cigarette away and jumped off his bunk to meet him squarely, making Stella sit up and brace herself to intervene.

"I'm a Jew".

It was clear now that they were sizing each other up. "Congratulations. Get your nose out of my face" Bill warned, shoving him back. Stella wasn't quite prepared when Joe proceeded to lunge himself at Bill, causing a fist fight.

This was when everybody was broken out of their reverie and started getting in the middle of the two men. Shouting came from all corners, thankfully all telling them to cut it out. Even Stella who was easily the smallest one there proceeded to help pull them apart.

Once the two men were pulled away Stella stood in between them and assessed the damage. Bill had a cut lip and Joe had a swelling eye and cut on his temple. Judging by the look on her face, Stella was beyond pissed off, so everybody complied when she said "Doc, get Bill's lip stitched up. Joe, let's get you fixed up".

"I don't need anything" Joe said, not looking flash at all. In fact he looked a little dizzy. Stella sighed and gave him a sharp look, something he wasn't used to with the likes of her. He took the hint and followed her as she grabbed her med-kit and until they were far away from Bill to stop anymore trouble. She led him next to where the bathrooms were and pushed him onto a seat with a strong guiding hand on his shoulder.

"You're a fucking idiot, you know that right?" she checked, as she dabbed his cut temple with a clean cloth and began sterilising it. Bill must've had a ring on. Lucky it wasn't Joe's eye gouged out, but she didn't want to mention it. She didn't care that he was obnoxiously saying "Ow" either.

Joe was silent, and could tell she was tired and completely pissed off so he didn't want to say anything to set her off. He let her talk her mouth off because he knew it would help.

"All you boys fighting over absolutely nothing. In fact if you didn't realise you were fighting over Sobel!". She sterilised the cloth and dabbed it on his face, making him wince and his eyes water. He bloody well deserved it.

He didn't want to correct her for telling him it was over nothing. For him to be insulted about being a Jew was a painstaking thing for him. He'd been belittled his whole life from bullies and didn't want this to be any different. He'd spent too many years turning his cheek to crap like this. He certainly wasn't expecting to be jabbed at about being a Jew by his fellow soldiers.

He could see her physically calming down as she spoke in a quieter, more professional voice. "This won't need stitches, I'll just clean it up as the bleeding stops". She then prodded at his eye, moving his face with her guiding hands to assess the damage. "No vessels broken, just a shiner that'll stay for a week at the most. Good luck explaining this one to Sobel if he asks".

He stayed silent still when she was dabbing his bleeding temple gently, trying to avoid making him wince, unlike before.

And when she began to stand up he felt inclined to say something, or anything.

"Sorry" he sighed, in a low voice, almost inaudible for Stella to catch, but luckily she heard him. She studied his expression and he seemed to be beating himself up over it, very slightly. _Good riddance._ Stella caved then and offered him a ghost of a smile and a hand held out for him to stand up. He took it and underestimated her strength as she yanked him up.

"Just don't think about punching somebody's lights out again. You were lucky Bill isn't a ranking officer too".

"You're not the boss of me" he dared to say, winking at her. She was dumbstruck that he managed to find her angry state hilarious. She simply rolled her eyes and walked off to wash the cloth, leaving him to walk back and face the music.

* * *

 **September 16th, 1943.**

Stella had spent most of the day on deck with various companions, excited that they were finally reaching Liverpool and off this dreaded boat the next day. It was easily the most disgusting week and a half of her life. She still hadn't recovered from her boat sickness and she thought it would go unnoticed. That was until her ever-watchful companion noticed that she wasn't touching her food that night in the mess hall.

"You look a little green" Don whispered next to her.

She looked up and admitted with a grimace "I've been throwing up most of my meals since Tuesday". She was a nurse that could stand blood, crap and vomit. But when it was her own it made her stomach turn uncomfortably.

"You're shitting me".

"Afraid not. It's the boat. I've never been on one so big before and the stench isn't helping. I doubt eating yet will help my case so I think I might go upstairs" she sighed, pushing her mushy dinner away from her sight.

"I'll come with you" he said, beginning to stand up, catching a couple of people's eyes.

"I can keep myself company. Besides, you should finish your meal" Stella said, feeling guilty that he was being such a good friend to her. _Goddamn him and his manners._

"No, you're not walking alone" he said with a kind voice, but there was something behind his tone that made her realise that he didn't want her to be left alone on this ship. Last time she was alone those pricks had laid their hands on her. Stella's words stuck in her throat as she caught onto his meaning and she simply nodded, not quite knowing what to say to him. She had a funny feeling that had been bothering him this whole voyage. She could understand why.

Malarkey didn't understand why men were such pigs to her. She wore a uniform, so she deserved to be treated like one. Not some prized beauty to gawk at all day and put their grabby hands on. Not that she wasn't a beauty, in fact she was beautiful… But that was besides the point.

He felt an absolute necessity to make sure she wasn't treated awfully by the men. He wasn't intimidating like Guarnere or Toye, he wasn't a bad-mouth fist-fighting man like Liebgott or Talbert, but he arguably cared about her the most of all the men there.

He really, absolutely cared about her and for her. _This wasn't good._

They walked up on deck in silent companionship, Malarkey not missing her delicate state she was under with little to no food in her system. They watched the sun set on the western horizon to pass the time. Malarkey wanted to talk to her about anything and everything but right then he felt it was intrusive when she looked like she had a million things spinning around her head.

"Have you ever been to England?" he asked, instantly feeling like an idiot after he asked.

She broke out of her thoughts and gave him a questioning look. "No, I haven't been anywhere outside the United States. My brother has though. He's stationed in Iceland for occupation and was on furlough in London around Christmas, last year. Says it got a large battering from all the Kraut's artillery".

He simply nodded and held his hands together when he leaned on the rail. His eyes narrowed as he spotted the lining of what looked to be land on the west. He turned to ask her but she answered for him. "Yeah, that's Ireland".

"I've always wanted to visit the place. My mother always talked about it" he admitted, with a wistful expression written on his face, making Stella suddenly think of something.

"I have cousins that live on the Eastern coast in some small seaside town and I used to get sent photographs of the place. I always wanted to go, ever since I was small".

He grinned at that. "How about it then?" she suddenly asked, turning away from the horizon and facing him. He shot her a puzzled expression.

"If we get through this" she started, pausing as she realised there was a chance they wouldn't but she carried on "I'll promise to take you to Ireland".

He looked at her, surprised by her words. "You what?"

She grinned, this time more confidently declaring " _I said_ I will take you to Ireland after this whole mess".

"I thought I heard a promise in there for a second" he cheekily murmured, making her hit him on the arm for good measure. "Yeah, alright then. Shake on it?".

She studied his expression for a moment, seeing no joking manner behind his eyes. She was quite surprised that he was agreeing to this, despite her confidence. "You're being serious" she spoke, shaking her head in amusement.

"I thought you were!" Don fired back, now fully facing her.

She tripped over her words "Well, I am being serious I just thought you'd say no!"

"Where would we go then?" he asked.

She paused and thought for a second. "Well we'd hire either a car or motorcycle, travel down the coast, visit some castles, some museums, oh and think of all the pubs. Don't forget you can nab yourself a beautiful Irish wife to please your family".

"That _does_ sound like a fun road trip" Malarkey laughed and she joined in too.

He paused, looking at her smiling at him like she was. It completely took his breath away. She looked like she had no cares in the world and just possibly as if her happiness revolved around him. She just looked so carefree that he had to take it all in. The orange sky was painting her face and her light brown hair was billowing around her head making her look like she was completely carefree. God, she looked so beautiful to him. Her green eyes met his, making all the air escape his lungs.

 _He had to snap out of this._

He offered his hand out in front of him, breaking the mental bubble he had created for himself, making her thankfully step back ever so slightly so he could breathe. She hadn't noticed the effect she had on him, thank god.

"It sounds like a well thought out promise to me" Malarkey said, making Stella beam even further. She took his outstretched hand and shook it, a warmth enveloping her small hand as the sea air bit at her skin.

"Don't do anything stupid out there" she felt herself saying, her throat constricting as she felt an overwhelming sense of worry wash over her for her friend. She had to do this, to think of this as she is going through it all. She didn't know what they were to face but she needed to hold onto something. This promise was for the good of both of them.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think and what you'd like to see happen next. If you have any questions about my character or anything else you're more than welcome to ask! I love your questions!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I seriously feel so bad for neglecting this story! Life has just gotten in the way a little too much. Am getting back on the saddle! Would love to hear our thoughts etc. Thank you to all who have stuck around too! It's why I've picked it back up!**

* * *

Once they had docked, Stella practically kissed the dry land her feet were bestowed upon. The trains were steaming and waiting for the men as soon as they stepped off, whisked away to another mystery location.

It was now over a month since the 101st had arrived in Aldbourne, deep in their training once again. They were sent on field exercises and the medics were placed with more strenuous exercises. This meant by the time they were dismissed each day, it was well past eight o'clock and by that time it became tradition for Easy to often go to the bar there, mostly on Friday's and Saturday's. Stella would often turn it down as she'd just want to get into bed and get ready for a repeat of the day before.

Not staying amongst each other, but instead billeted with the local village people in their small cottages, really provided a leniency to hours that the men stayed up. It also meant more sleepy men the next morning. Although she was glad that some found the British way of drinking warm beer a bit too off-putting to drink until intoxicated, despite how cheap it was. It meant less dispensing of aspirin and less vomit to clean up in the Med-Tent set up.

Stella was seated on a bench, watching as Second Platoon were put through their combat training and today was hand-to-hand combat whilst she was on a break. Stella knew it was against her agreement but she felt an odd niggling that she wasn't being taught this. She had no weapon on her, only her med-kit and knowledge in the field. She doubted it would stop some crazy, trigger-happy Kraut from shooting her dead.

She thought of how useful this training would be to her if somebody were to jump her with a knife. So she watched closely, going through the movements in her brain and keeping them for later reference. How to unarm a man approaching with a knife, where to strike and how to get the upper hand. She just hoped she'd never have to use them on a man, German or not.

Come to think of it she had never even held a gun before. She'd be at the receiving end, dealing with the aftermath of a bullet's destruction to the skin. Not that she hadn't seen it before. There was the odd hunting case or gang brawl that ended in a bullet to the chest, leg, arm, you name it. But she'd always wondered what it actually felt like. Not that she would like to exactly know, but it always bothered her, the level of pain the patients would be under.

She would see the same distress in her friend's eyes. The same pleas to live, to breathe, to see their own mother's again.

It was only until she realised that she stopped breathing that she broke out of this depressing reverie. It was also at the same moment Eugene sat down next to her.

"Why do they call me Doc?" Eugene asked out of the blue, nodding his head towards the men in question, lunging forward with their bayonets.

"As opposed to what exactly? You are their medic".

"So are you" he pointed out.

Stella could only frown in confusion. "Maybe they've never heard of a woman Doctor before".

"You're certainly more qualified than I'll ever be" Eugene spoke, she could tell with a smile in his tone. But her mind instinctively went back to her previous thoughts. Of seeing some of these very men bleeding under her own hands and no level of medical skills could stop it. In her eyes all she could see was her freezing under the pressure.

"Hey, are you alright?" Gene quietly asked, nudging her forearm lightly.

"Hmm?"

"You just seem a little… shaken up?" he suggested, in his usual quiet and endearingly awkward way.

"Don't worry about me, Doc" she quipped back, masking a smile. "I'm just thinking".

* * *

 _She felt disorientated, dizzy even. As if something weren't right but she couldn't put her finger on it. Gunshots, the distinct smell of mud and the shouting. She knew where she was. It all felt familiar. Like this was all another day for her. In the middle of the field, but she was unfocused as she ran. The only thing that guided her was the mismatched calls for "MEDIC!"._

 _And the calls kept on coming all from different voices. It built up her anxiety as they all layered over each other and she stood in the middle of the green, not knowing which way to turn._

 _Her hay-wired vision focused on a body on the ground squirming. His voice._

 _He was trying to shout for a medic but his voice wouldn't let him shout._

 _She knew that voice. Her mind spoke out in a strangled question. "Don?"._

 _She sprinted closer and closer until she was on the ground beside him, forcing her hands down onto his chest, pooled with crimson blood._

 _"_ _No, no, no, no, no" she blubbered, already seeing his breathing become more sporadic. "Don't you dare" but her defiant tone was lost through the sudden wave of tears spilling through. Her words were lost as her shaking hands were suddenly grasped into his cold ones, forcing her to look him in the eye._

 _"_ _Look at me" he managed to whisper, suddenly becoming still and the panic was lost in his eyes. They were now solely focused on her. "Run Stel"._

 _"_ _Are you insane?! I'm not leaving you!" she shouted over the loud rounds of mortars. She grasped his face, seeing his eyes slowly lull shut._

 _"_ _Don't close your eyes!" his eyes stopped moving, his breathing suddenly halted. All she could do was scream, beat into his chest, pour sulpha onto the bullet hole, make it all better._

She felt a hand yank her shoulder up and suddenly her surroundings changed, the room felt more alive, distinct and clearer. But she was still shaking and blubbering.

Her wide eyes met the same face that had it's eyes shut, only now they were completely focused on her, eyebrows knitted. Words were coming out of his mouth but she couldn't understand. His hands, they were warm, as she frantically took hold of them.

Her chest was beating wildly, not quite believing the sight of him right in front of her, as if her mind was deceiving her and it was yet another dream she was caught under. But everything about his face seemed so vivid, as if she were looking at him under a microscope. She couldn't be dreaming anymore.

"Stella" his voice now rang loud and clear, breaking her distress as if it were as strong as a bell tolling. "Are you alright?"

Her eyes were wide and a question tumbled out before she could stop it "Don?" she gasped, swallowing the panic rising in her voice.

The way she spoke his name, with such desperation, shot at his heart like a bullet. He'd never seen her look so out of her composure, so afraid of _something_. He felt her tense hands running under his grasp, clinging to his wrist, her fingers running along his skin, sending a prickling and cool sensation up his arms.

"It was a dream, Stel" he stated, his voice calm, and soft.

"It was a dream" she repeated to herself, slowly recovering her breath. Her hands still shook violently in his, so he slowly cupped them in between his larger, warmer hands, raising them to his chest. He didn't even hesitate. It was odd being this intimate with her, but it was a reflex to do this, as easy as breathing. Sure he'd probably kick himself for it later but right now his friend wasn't herself. He would do whatever it took to make sure she was alright. Nothing made him more unravelled than seeing her this way.

All that existed between them was the rapid beat of Malarkey's heart, hoping she wouldn't feel the sporadic beats. He blamed the adrenalin of rushing to her bedside.

He slowly felt her hands still on his chest, ceasing from shaking. It was then that her eyes refocused to his that he realised how intimate and compromising this situation in front of him was. Not that she seemed to notice. She was all too focused upon the comfort he bestowed upon her so suddenly. They'd set up their camp in a barn of sorts, with smaller quarters. There was a small enclosure, no bigger than two metres which the boys decided would accommodate for Stella. So it was reassuring in the back of his mind that nobody would walk in to… whatever this was.

"I promise you this has never happened before" she whispered, her face deadly serious, feeling the need to explain this to her friend.

"I know" he sighed, carefully removing his hands from hers and instead rubbed her shoulder. She felt the cold air rush back through her skin as soon as he let go, making her almost feel a loss of that comfort. She nodded numbly, not taking her eyes off of him once.

He gingerly sat further away from her, hoping she wouldn't notice how compromising this situation would seem. They were, after all sitting on her spread, his body agonisingly close to hers in the dead of night, as if they were hiding something. She didn't need the stress of thinking about it.

"Did I wake anybody else up?" she asked, after what could've been two minutes of silence as her breathing slowed.

"No" he immediately whispered back. "You weren't that loud, just kicking around and muttering all this gibberish. I was coming back from answering nature's call". A wide and satisfying smile spread across her face, despite her weariness. It caught him off guard how suddenly she brightened. It made him wonder if she wore a mask like this for a long time.

"Lucky me" she huffed. She nervously glanced as she noticed he was watching her, undecided on whether he should leave or stay. He didn't know if she was smiling to make him worry less. "Did I say anything in particular?".

Malarkey paused, but barely long enough for his tired friend to notice. He covered it up quickly "Yeah. Kept on calling out Luz's name".

"Luz?" she asked, confused, failing to notice the humour ignite in his eyes.

"…if you catch my drift" he added, with a wink.

Stella gasped and couldn't help herself from laughing. "You're a sack of shit, you know that Mal?".

"Don't you know how much I love it when you call me that?".

"Jesus, don't give me new nightmares". She simply couldn't help herself from smiling back at him, forgetting no more than five minutes before she was buried in the torment of her own mind.

"Thanks" she whispered, tangling her hair through her fingers. He looked up and sheepishly nodded, as if he were embarrassed for the praise. He gave her shoulder a quick pat and went back to bed, leaving Stella perplexed and as awake as ever.

It was odd.

* * *

"You'd think we were back at Toccoa" Malarkey piped up with a pensive expression.

"Why's that?" Skip asked.

"Well, we've been put through more strenuous field exercises than before, we finish later and the tactical work is more intensive, so much so that is hurts my brain by the end of the day. I don't mean to complain, but shit am I missing running up Currahee right now".

Stella watched onto his rant with fond amusement. This was when Malarkey noticed the expectant look on her face, one she always pulled when she was about to ask a favour that she thought would be a nuisance but wouldn't be at all. So he dared to ask.

"What is it?"

She wasn't surprised at all that he picked up on her tone. She knew that he could read her like a book by now. "I need a favour".

"Those four words send shivers of dread down my spine" Malarkey drawled to Muck next to him.

"Mal" she pleaded, trying to get him to take her seriously.

"Yeah, yeah, alright sweetie, what is it?" he asked, not noticing the way her cheeks reddened as he called her that name. She knew he meant it in a teasing, friendship way but it didn't stop her feeling slightly wordless. She stumbled for her reason as the thought briefly left her mind.

"W-well" she stammered, collecting herself before they both would notice "The blasted Geneva Convention states that I can't carry a firearm, and whilst I don't intend on killing anybody, I'd sure like to know how I plan on defending myself if a German decides to shoot at me or attack me".

"But I thought the Geneva Convention protected the likes of you to be shot at" Muck pondered.

Stella sighed out a shaky breath. "Well… no. Not exactly".

Both of her friends turned around to her with wide eyes.

"What?" they both asked in unison. An uncomfortable nervous rumble set at the pit of Malarkey's stomach just at the thought of her being shot at. But he knew that from the start. He didn't think he would ever be able to stop worrying about her. He shut off his mind before he allowed himself to think any further on the image forming in his head.

She rubbed the back of her neck, out of nervous habit. "Doc and I bumped into a Medic from the British Army, called Mathew. The German's he met over there were not compliant in recognising he had a medic insignia on his arm and helmet. Him and his other medic George were under heavy fire as they were running to aid a couple of wounded men. They were shouting at the German's pointing at their insignias on the helmet… It's a universal insignia and they surely knew they were medics… but for whatever reason they were shot at… him shot through the leg and was amputated, his Medic beside him was shot straight through the head".

She saw as their eyes visibly grew wider, not quite believing their ears.

"But they can't do that!" Malarkey tried to reason, now noticing how truly distressed she seemed at the information.

"It's treason!" Muck added.

"But it doesn't stop that it happened. Many more stories are coming forward about the German's jumping defenceless Medics in close range… so I was wondering if… you could, well, it's quite silly really…"

Malarkey spoke her thoughts for her "You want us to train you how to defend yourself". He couldn't quite believe what she was saying. Muck beside him was lost for words, as he didn't quite believe he would see the day that Stella willingly wanted to hold a weapon. As far as they both knew she was reluctant to be involved in any form of combat but her Medical skills spoke for her on the matter as to why she was there.

"You know, it's stupid… we'll drop it" Stella sighed, beginning to walk away but Muck called out telling her to "Hold up".

"Why are you reluctant to request it higher up?" Muck asked, immediately noticing her hesitation.

She met his eyes "Because they have no option but to say no. This has to be behind their backs. None of the Officer's must know. Especially if Sobel found out, I would truly be in deep shit".

Both of them certainly couldn't argue with that, as much as they wish she would.

Muck turned back to Malarkey and gave him a knowing chuckle. "What do ya say, Mal? Our dear friend is in desperate need of our help".

"Under one condition-" Don started.

"I'm not paying for your laundry next month" she started, already noticing the mirth written across her friends face. "Not yours either, _Warren_ " Stella warned, seeing his shoulders slump.

"Don't be silly, I was never going to ask you that-" Muck started but her deadpan glance cut him off, of course she knew better. At that moment Private Evans (a.k.a Sobel's lapdog) approached the three, where Stella had to suppress a groan.

"Private Muck, you are assigned for Latrine duties. It starts at 1800, so I'd suggest you get a move on" Evans said, regurgitating Sobel's message with an unkindness that set all of Easy on edge. They'd discovered that Sobel had recruited a spy amongst their ranks. As soon as Evans was out of a close range Muck muttered "Ah shit".

"Yeah, well _Warren_ speaks for himself" Don retaliated, smacking his friend on the back of the head, sending him on his reluctant way.

"Do you guys need me to find another chaperone?" he teased, as he flew that comment flippantly across his shoulder.

"Love you Muck, but please piss off" Malarkey laughed earnestly, whereas Stella simply shook her head in amusement. They were silent until Muck was out of their sights.

"Anyway, the deal is you do us a favour and actually come out to the 'pub' after a long hard day instead of creeping into your bed and reading a Medical Journal".

She thought for a moment and shrugged. "No harm done". Mal gave her a pointed look.

"I mean it. No more excuses, you anti-social spinster".

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" she asked. Don was used to her mouth by now but it never failed to amuse him how much everybody's swearing had rubbed off on her. If it wasn't for the twinkle in her eye he would've thought she was pissed off.


End file.
